Moving In
by snakespirit
Summary: LAST CHAPTER ON. Tamao first sees him in the rain. Long mahogany hair, and the same soft eyes as Yoh. He's going to be staying at the Inn. HaoxTamao
1. Phone Call

disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King ((and never will...as goes on for the rest of the chapters....))

Oh yes...please don't kill me. I only watch the Fox Box...

__

Italic is just basically Tamao's thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moving In

Chatper 1

"Hello?" Anna picked up the telephone, "Hello Sensei...yes.... Of course...alright then. Bye."

"Who was that?" Yoh appeared at the doorway.

"You'll see."

Yoh shrugged, and casually went over to the refrigerator. He reached in for a chilled cheeseburger...

"No you don't!! 350 more push-ups!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early in the morning, even Anna wasn't awake yet. As for Yoh...Anna will kill him. But Tamao was already walking to school. She sighed as the breeze caressed her cheeks, and loosened her short, pink hair. 

There are two words could entirely describe her: hopelessly in love...okay, that's three. But it's all real. Look at Yoh, he seems entirely fine with having Anna as a fiancée. No matter how strict she is, what she does to him. In the end, he always comes back, smiling at Anna. Would he smile like that, had it been Tamao, herself, that was standing there? Who knows, he gives that lazy smile to anybody he sees.

"Not that I'm jealous of Anna...I mean, she is nice at times..." Tamao trailed away. _So just maybe, Anna is good for Yoh to be with._

Tamao looked up, there sat Horo Horo's house ((Trey)). Horo Horo, and Pilica were siblings, easily told by their unusual light blue hair. Pilica was one of the prettiest girls of the school. In fact, Pilica has been asked out by 21 guys of the school. As for Horo Horo, Yoh's friend, he...was basically opposite of Pilica: low grades, unorganized...but not exactly what you'd call "ugly". He just wasn't like Yoh. 

Tamao paused in front of Horo's house, deciding whether or not to wait for Pilica. Everyday, normally with Anna, and Yoh, Tamao would walk with Pilica. In a way, just hanging around Yoh, and Anna made her feel like the third wheel. Tamao could hear Horo Horo's screams. Best guess was that Pilica was trying to wake him up.

Tamao decided to not with Pilica, since it wouldn't matter. _Walking by myself doesn't mean I'm a loser. Like how all those popular people say. _

About a block down was Manta's house. A short, little guy with a big heart.

__

Farther down, was Ren's house, closer to the school. Tamao didn't know Ren very well, he seemed like Mr. Dark-Sexy-Brooding kind of guy. Yoh hangs out with him a lot. As for Jun, Ren's sister, she worked at a restaurant. Actually, she owned a restaurant. Tamao didn't know what the restaurant was called, but she knew it must've been a restaurant that specialized in Chinese cuisine.

Alas, finally, Tamao reached the school...the first of all students to reach the school. Tamao looked up to the sky, which was red.

"Did I wake up too early?" Tamao spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, maybe you did." A voice came from behind her.

Tamao whirled around, to find a boy gazing back at her. He looked a lot like Yoh...but with longer hair.

"Hello," the boy said, "what's your name?"

"Tamao."

"Good morning, Tamao, my name is..."

"Class, this is our new student, Asakura Hao." the teacher announced, "Asakura, you can go sit over there, behind Tamao." 

The teacher pointed where Hao needed to sit, but there was no need for directions, since he found out about her this morning. Hao sat down behind Tamao, to the right Tamao was Anna, Yoh sat two seats infront of Tamao. In between Tamao, and Yoh was Horo Horo.

Tamao looked out the window, which was to her left. It was raining. _*sigh* like they say, 'Red sky at night, shepherd's delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning.'...or was it a sailor? oh well, who cares, they all mean the same thing...I just hope it stops raining before I have to walk home after school._

The rain pounded hard onto the surface of the earth, you could hear the constant splashing of rain drops into puddles.

"Tamao?" The teacher asked, who seemed displeased. "Could you please read Chapter 8?"

Tamao started to turn red, feeling embarrassed that she wasn't paying attention._ Well... at least it wasn't a question._

Tamao took her book, and stood up as she read "Chapter 8" to the class.

It was lunch time -- and still raining. The usual, Tamao, and Anna sat alone together. Tamao wasn't anti-social like Anna...but still, she was extremely shy to make any friends.

"Tamao.... You didn't have to leave home so early in the morning." Anna broke the iceberg, for once, instead of just reading Tamao's mind.

"I know..."

"Hm...maybe I'll send you to the psychiatrist." Anna munched on her sandwich.

"What?!? I'm not insane!" Tamao choked on her lemonade.

"Okay...well, what I mean is maybe a psychologist."

"And why would I need to see a psychologist?"

"Tamao..." Anna spoke, directly for once, "I can see it on your face, and I can read it in your mind. You're feeling depressed, and before you go kill yourself, I'll send you to a psychologist."

"Anna...I'll be okay in a few weeks, alright? It's just that 'time-of-the-month'...you know.... And besides, I've never seen you so concerned."

Anna stared at Tamao, not believing this 'time-of-the-month' excuse at all.

"Right...I'll give you some time." Anna said as she looked over at Hao.

Hao could feel it, Anna sorting through his mind, reading all the information. Even though Anna had this power, she'd never use it against someone...like blackmail.

Hao looked over, and smiled at Anna, knowing what she just read, and found out. Anna had an indifferent expression, as always.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've always felt so horrible about Tamao, so I decided to type this fanfiction about her.

any questions? please review, so I know if I should continue.

~snake


	2. Rain

haha...1 review. oh well, I'm usually committed to this fanfic, so I'll keep typing. maybe the reason is Tamao...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

KEY

__

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moving In

Chapter 2

_Rain...I love rainy days._

It has been raining ever since Tamao got to school ((in Chapter 1)).

_Lots of girls hate rain...because it ruins their hair, and make-up...but I don't bother with that stuff._

*drip drip* Sprinkling rain, nature in this way, is ever-so graceful.

Tamao got her backpack ready, and started to go home. She reached the front door of the school, finding that everybody already left. _I bet Anna left too...with Yoh...she probably doesn't want Yoh to waste to much time walking. In fact, she just might make him jog home._

Tamao stepped out from under the roof of the school. Once she passed through the gates, it started pouring.

"I hate it when it's raining this hard!," Tamao moaned, "Now I could catch cold...and I'll have to wash." _Even though I probably look like I've taken a swim_._ Great, now my homework will be soaked...and my uniform...._ Tamao walked on some more, all alone in the pouring rain. Her pink hair was nearly drenched, water dripping at the ends.

_I'm pretty sure Anna will be alright in this rain, she's always prepared. It's almost as if she can read the weather's mind. I wish I could be as good as she is. One thing is for sure, she is good for Yoh. She's pretty too. Even always wearing that plain black dress, and a long bandana: her personality always shines...sometimes in an evil way. One thing I feel: Anna isn't vain like me. The way she is, she's so...original. No one can replace her. Sometimes I just wish I am.._

I froze. I felt some kind of warmth around my left wrist. I looked, and noticed it was that new student in my class.

_...that irreplaceable person._

That one guy who looked a lot like Yoh...but his name was Hao...they did have the same surname.... But doesn't always mean that they're related directly...or just very close.

"Do you know where you're going?" he asked.

I didn't get what he meant at first, but then I noticed that I was walking towards the beach. Walking into the sea.

"Um...I'm sorry." I stuttered. I felt cold.

"Here, take this." he brusquely handed me his coat.

"N-no, I'll be okay...." My mind felt dizzy.

Hao stared ay me for a while, I started to feel the heat on my cheeks. Red in the same way whenever I get a chance with Yoh.

"Alright then...see you soon."

_Soon?_

~~~~~a while later~~~~~~~~~

Finally, I reached the front door of Yoh's house. Finally home. I went in quietly, hoping not to disturb anybody. I dropped my books, and went to get some juice from the refrigerator.

"C'mon! A little rain isn't going to stop your training!" That was Anna

"It's pouring!" That was Yoh.

"Bring me my tea!"

I guess Manta was here today...watching Anna torture Yoh.

The door slid, "Yeah, whatever." a voice came from the doorway.

"Hao?!" I choked, "Why are you here?"

"Didn't Anna tell you? I'm Yoh's twin brother. I'll be going to school with you guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~

la la la. please review.

~snake


	3. Clubs

disclaimer is on the1st chapter.

--------------------------------

KEY

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

Moving In

Chapter 3

It's so nice out today...now that the rain has stopped.

Tamao was in the hot spring after walking in the rain ((what I mean is the large public bathtub at Yoh's "Inn"...I don't know the proper name)). Her pink hair curled, and became wavy from the water. Then Anna came in.

"Hello, Anna." Tamao greeted. Anna gave a little "hm" in respond.

"You know," Anna continued, "I thought you'd be quicker. After our teacher introduced Hao as an 'Asakura' I thought you'd figure it out that he was a relative of Yoh's."

_What an itako...._

"I...wasn't paying attention in class." Tamao lied.

"Hm."

Tamao quickly got out of the hot spring, not wanting to get cold, she put on a bath robe. Anna doesn't waste much time just sitting there in the water, so she got out too. Tamao started heading out the door to her bedroom when the door somehow opened automatically.

"Oh..." calmly said by the boy who opened the door, "Is this the wrong place?"

Tamao looked up, it was obviously Hao, who didn't know where he was going.

"The boys' washroom is over there," Tamao shyly pointed to the other end of the hallway.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry."

"Pervert." Anna whispered to herself, "or just stupidity, not knowing which way is left, and right."

next day

"Yoh, wake up! Or you'll be doing three times more your usual training!" Tamao heard Anna yell. Tamao was already eating breakfeast, while most of them just woke up.

"Good morning," Hao said calmly from the doorway.

Tamao acknowledged his presence, and continued eating.

"Did you sense anything in your sleep last night? Any dreams?" Hao asked.

"No."

"Good," Hao quietly whispered to himself.

Tamao noticed how close Hao, and Yoh looked, for once. Just the thought of Yoh sent a slight blush to her cheeks. But when she looked at Hao...it wasn't of any fondness. Hao did look much like Yoh, with the exception of his long hair, but it just was something different. Just acting normal around him.

A crash came from upstairs.

"That's it! Three hours of training, after school!" Anna ordered.

"Hm...maybe we should go..." Hao suggested.

Tamao, and Hao took off for school before Anna could come downstairs, mostly for Hao's sake.

It was pretty quiet for a while, having not much to talk about.

"Hey Tamao," Hao asked, "are there anything like clubs, and stuff here? At your high school?"

"Hm..." Tamao thought for a moment, "Well, what are you interested in?"

"Torturing, killing...what else...."

"How about something school, or just a normal-life related." sweat drop

"Err..." Hao hesitated, "Gardening, flower arranging...cooking?...err...."

"Hao, are you serious?"

"Stargazing. Yes, serious. Don't tell anyone..." His eye glinted.

"Okay" Tamao answered quickly, "So, would you be interested in any sports? I suppose athletics could help you keep up, or maybe just improve your furioku strength."

"Yeah...good idea." Hao mumbled.

"Hm...tennis seems to be popular. I think soccer would improve your speed, since you'd be constantly running. Um...."

"Soccer sounds good...maybe it'll help me runaway from Anna..."

There was a slight pause between them from that comment, and Hao laughed. Tamao managed a weak smile, remaining respectful and loyal to Anna.

"Hm...from what I know, soccer try-outs are coming soon. So you'll want to sign up, and maybe practice before the try-outs."

Hao, and Tamao yielded to a stop as they got to the school gates.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, thanks Tamao."

"Um...sure. No problem." Tamao's heart fluttered.

"See you later." Hao ran off to his new group of friends.

Tamao stood there until her heart finally slowed to a normal beat. _I don't get this. This feeling...if I were to like Hao, wouldn't that prove some sort of...shallowness in personality? I don't know. But anyways, it does feel more comfortable to talk to Hao, than Yoh._

---------science class-------

_This is bad. I'm paired with an Itako...and if she reads my thoughts.... okay, let's not forget to mention that Yoh is here too... oh no..._

"Tamao, concentrate," Anna spoke sternly as she poured some chemicals into a tube. Yoh, having a science-nerd's soul in his body, was doing many papers.

"Here," the mindless Yoh said, "organize these papers."

Tamao kept a slight blush from the occasion, and then remembered that this wasn't Yoh. This would never be Yoh, whether he liked her, or whether he ever did work. Meanwhile, Anna looked at Tamao for a while...then resumed her work.

Hao, in the same class as Tamao, Anna, and Yoh, was working at another table with two partners.

"Hey, watch it!" HoroHoro yelped as he almost dropped a tube of acid.

"Ai--!!" Ren instinctively took a step back. Ren's reflexes saved himself from burning up with HoroHoro, and Hao from a mistake in the mixture of chemicals...

"You moron!" Ren barked, "what did you do?!?"

Horohoro just laughed nervously as he held two tubes in front of his black, smoke-covered face. Hao, standing next to Horohoro didn't feel much of any pain from the explosion, though his face was black on his left side. The bald, science teacher strolled up to the two.

"Detention, both of you, after school!" He said sternly.

"Today?" Hao asked.

"Yes, and no more questions. Clean up the mess, now, you won't be doing this lab for the rest of the hour."

--------lunch time--------

"Wow, Anna, look..." Tamao pointed.

Anna slowly turned her head as she munched on her sandwich. Tamao was pointing at Hao, sitting with some other friends.

"So?" Anna went on eating.

Hao turned out to be sitting among the popular crowd of the school. Most of them weren't mean, but some...well, you get the idea. The typical, popular people. Girls that came by the table smiled, and flirted with Hao, and his friends.

Tamao frowned upon the sight, but it didn't matter since lunch was almost over. Anna watched Tamao's frown, already figuring everything out.

----------------------------

--yes, for all those people who know too much about Shaman King, I made up the science teacher.

does anybody know the name of the high school Yoh, and his friends go to? I don't know...because I watch FOXBOX...maybe they said it once...but I can't remember...???

snake


	4. Detention

my, my, thank you so much for the reviews... "Shinria Private Academy"...I think I misspelled that.

--so all know, the fanfic takes place in spring, since schools in Japan start in about April.

-disclaimer is on the1st chapter.

--------------------

KEY

__

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

-------------------

Moving In

Chapter 4

"So that's why you got detention..." Yoh Asakura lazily said.

It was lunch time, Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, and the rest of his friends were sitting at their table.

"Well, the good thing is that Ren didn't get detention, I mean, he didn't have a burnt face, and all." Horo Horo sighed.

"All because of your klutz-like ways." Ren sighed also.

"You too..." Pilica paused. "Almost seem like brothers."

"Hey, only if Ren's hair was blue." Horo Horo joked.

"Who on Earth has **blue** hair?!?" Ren yelled, "A **normal** person with **blue** hair!?"

Pilica, and Horo Horo pointed at themselves with tear flowing down their cheeks.

"Eh, no need to be dramatic." Ren flicked them away.

"Oh yeah...." Horohoro recovered from Ren's coldness, "Hao is going to be at detention too..."

"Hmm...oh yeah." Yoh smiled.

"What is he doing here anyway? Aren't you, and Hao supposed to be engaged in a fight by now? Even though all the tournament stuff is over...." Ren intelligently spoke out loud.

"Sometimes the wind blows our minds away...even the strongest man can cry..." Yoh swirled his finger in the air.

"So...would that mean you two now don't have anything against each other?" Horohoro asked.

"That's basically what I asked, you fool." Ren grimaced

"Oh, who cares? So, what's it, Yoh?"

"For everything in the world, who wouldn't care? If I could just see that star that shines above..."

"Please, stop singing." Pilica pinched Yoh. He let out a little yelp, and went back to sleep.

----------after school...--------

The bell-tone rang, that marked the end of school for the day. Tamao was standing by Anna's locker, waiting to walk home with her.

__

This is wierd...normally Anna wouldn't make me wait this long....

The school halls were just barely empty, only a hand full of teachers were still working.

"Anna..." Tamao noticed the Itako walking towards her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," She spoke a bit brusquely, "As you might know, Hao is in detention. So I had to give him a quick talk."

_She probably slapped him too..._

"And yes, I slapped him."

Tamao was probably the only person who Anna would clearly show her powers in use.

Anna dragged Tamao away, having that she already got her homework out of the locker, and headed home.

"As you know, this is only Hao's second day here." Anna stated.

"Yes."

"Also, if he is in any way harmed, missing, etc. I will be in charge of his absence. Do you know that?"

"No."

"Sensei left me in charge. But still, I need you help. As you know, I still do my best in training Yoh."

"Of course, Miss Anna."

"And yet, I'm supposed to baby sit Hao too. So I was hoping if you could carry some of my responsibility."

"Yes, of course, I will."

"Hao's detention will last an hour, so I need you to get him home today. Or he might get lost...and terrorize some people. Which we definitely don't need that sort of trouble here."

"Alright."

_Miss Anna never really liked having Hao around...so I guess I understand._

------------later-----------------

"You call **that** a push-up?" Anna retorted along the sidelines, sitting in the shade.

"I'm gonna get skin cancer!!" Yoh whinned, as he was doing measly push-ups in the hot sun.

"Here." Anna tossed a bottle of sun-tan lotion, "Put it on fast. Also, Tamao, you might want to leave now."

Tamao, who was with Anna, stopped doing her homework, and obeyed the order.

It was, of course, another beautiful day in the spring time. Tamao slipped on her sneakers, and ran off to Shinra Academy, hoping to return home, and finish her homework as soon as possible.

_I hope Miss Anna won't turn Yoh into a piece of toast...well, he is tan anyway._

Tamao, who never joined the track team, reached her school in no time.

_Now, let's see...the library is the detention area. And that's over...here._

Tamao turned left, and headed for the library. As usual, few to no students were ever there. Tamao, being one of the few students ever in the library, knew the detention area. She went past many bookshelves, and farther towards the back end of the library. There she found Hao, Horohoro, and a detention supervisor.

"Alright, gentleman," the supervisor said, "you may leave now."

Horohoro exited first, disliking the silence in the room. Then Hao. Horohoro just looked at the ground, that is, until he noticed Tamao standing by the door.

"Oh, hey, Tamao!" Horohoro greeted cheerfully, "What're you doing here?"

"Um...I'm here for--"

"Me, of course." Hao interrupted.

"Why would she be here for **you**?" Horohoro asked. Harsh.

"Anna knew that I don't know the way back to their house. So I figured that she'd send somebody, and obviously not Yoh, he has other things to do."

"Um...both of you can fight on the way home, okay?" Tamao desperately asked. Really, really, really wanting to finish that science homework.

"Right, let's go." Hao agreed as he headed out of the library.

"Hey, what 'cha trying to pull off here?" HoroHoro demanded with a slight tremor in his voice.

"First you get overprotective of me joking about your sister, and now this? Are you overprotective about everything?"

"No, just family."

"Now...lets try about that teddy bear you sleep with every night..."

"What?!?"

"Relax, Horo, it's just a joke."

"Can both of you talk a bit quieter?" Tamao asked, finally joining into Hao and HoroHoro's conversation.

"Doesn't matter," HoroHoro waved, "My house is right here, see ya!"

HoroHoro ran down the street, and went into the safe coverts of his home, far, far, far away from the frightening Hao.

"Is everyone still afraid of me?" Hao asked, unintentionally showing a bit of loneliness in his voice.

"I-I don't know." Tamao stuttered, not knowing what to say to the sensitive side of Hao.

"Oh well, it's okay. Oh yes, you know who the captain of the soccer team is from last year?" Hao spoke, trying to change the subject.

"Um...was it...Toshihito Haru?"

"Yeah, I was able to meet up with him at lunch. So I'm on the team now."

"Really...that's...good."

"Though I do have a question....Aren't I supposed to go to a try-out just to get in on the team? I mean, this is too easy."

"Well...I suppose that since you're on the team...if you do poorly, then you'll be kicked-out. That's all."

"Ha! That'll never happen."

"Please...don't jinx yourself."

"You mean, never say 'never'."

"Yes, I mean that."

"Never, never, never, never, never!" Hao spoke loudly into Tamao's ear.

_Alright...I don't exactly like loud noises, such as Hao saying 'never' over, and over again in my ear. But at the sametime...I didn't quite mind. For once, I saw him smile. A real smile, not a smirk, or a sneer. For once I saw him smile as the most blissful person in the world._

----------------------------------

--another thing especially for the people who know too much about Shaman King: I only know the characters from FoxBox...then, I know Lyserg from Shaman King that I saw in a different country...so basically...don't expect to see characters like Lyserg, Jeanne, etc. any time soon...sorry. T T

--yes, I made up the name "Toshihito Haru"...I used to know somebody named "Toshihito"

--snake


	5. Soccer I

- something you might want to know: when I put down the name, 'Toshihito Haru', 'Toshihito' is the first name. 'Haru' is the surname. just in case if anybody read it in the Japanese way. which would be 'Haru Toshihito'.

--hm...I haven't been on the Internet lately...but I think I remember a review asking whether this story is during, or after the entire Shaman Tournament. Well, this is after the Tournament, and all...I can't remember if I answered that review...

-disclaimer is on the1st chapter.

--------------------

KEY

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

-------------------

Moving In

Chapter 5

Anna, Tamao, Hao, and Yoh were at the Inn. Today, Anna decided to have a decent dinner, and had Tamao cook for them. In exchange, Yoh would have to do 3 hours in the 'electric chair'.

"Anna," Hao began, "since you're the head of this house, will it be alright with you that I join the Shinria soccer team?"

"You, what?!" Yoh coughed.

"Hm..." Anna thought for a while, "you know, that's not a bad idea...."

Anna's eyes glanced over at Yoh. Tamao, sitting across from Yoh, watched him plead at Anna.

"Please! Don't make me join a team too!!" Yoh begged, "I'm already doing the training!"

"Stop whining." Anna ordered, "Besides, you **can** join a team, they do make you train, and all. **But** that won't be enough to uphold your title as Shaman King. Also, you have to go to those **stupid** games. And if I ever go to a game, and you slack off...."

Anna glared at Yoh.

"You know what, Yoh?" Anna slyly said, "we'll go to Hao's first game, and see how it is."

-------------next day---------------

When Tamao, Anna, and Yoh entered class, they noticed how there was a bunch of girls crowding a window.

"Oh, look!" one squealed, all the girls giggled.

"Hmph, they're so girlie." Anna said.

Tamao looked over at the crowd of girls, but didn't entirely see what she meant. Yoh was already at his desk, sleeping. As Anna went to her seat, she kicked the chair from under Yoh. Yoh still was asleep...but continuing the 'electric chair' he did not finish the other day.

"Looks like the training is paying off." Anna said with a hint of satisfaction.

Tamao, having a window seat, looked out to see what the girls were giggling at. But at her angle, she couldn't see anything other than the girls' backs.

"Um, Anna? I know I really shouldn't be asking this, but, what are they doing?" Tamao meant the girls at the window.

"Haru is talking with Hao, that's all. Haru tends to be chased after, much like Hao right now. It's disgusting." Anna said, "And besides, it's okay to ask. We're friends, as you say so yourself."

Tamao sat down at her desk, a bit embarrassed that Anna read her mind. But then, if Anna ever bothered to bring up their friendship, it must've meant something to Anna.

" Let's review for the test tomorrow.... In the year the general of was defeated by ." the history teacher commenced.

Yoh ducked, and hide behind the person infront of him so that the teacher wouldn't catch him sleeping. It was quite easy to do without a chair. Tamao looked at Anna, who was starring straight ahead, paying attention. Tamao looked over at Hao, sitting across the room, acted much like Anna.

I like history class but this is just a review...I hope this ends... Tamao looked out the window..._It's just some days I don't really want to go to school...But I don't want to skip._

"Tamao," Anna whispered.

History teacher spoke to Tamao again, "In what year did invade ?"

"!" Tamao responded quickly.

"It's good to know that you know your history, but please pay attention."

To much relief of Tamao, the teacher walked back to the front of the class.

--------------------------------------

--haha, another something for the people who know too much about Shaman King: Is Sensei's name supposed to be Kino? Every time I hear 'sensei' I think of an elderly man...


	6. Soccer II

little talk

-sigh- its summer!! haven't been on the computer lately...

- oh yes, someone asked I'm sorry, can't remember who right now... about the pairing.

It's Tamao, and Hao! Hm...did I say that in the1st chapter? can't remember....

- hm...this Tamao POV isn't working too well.... maybe I'll switch to Hao for a few chapters

--disclaimer is on the1st chapter.

--------------------

KEY

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

-------------------

Moving In

Chapter 6

It was midnight; Tamao couldn't fall asleep. So she went down the stairs to get a drink of water. Without making a creaking sound, she tip-toed around the house to the kitchen. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that the kitchen light was on. She went to go turn it off but right when she was at the edge of the doorway she heard some voices from inside.

"...and so, that's why she sent me here. But, of course, I bet you already knew that, Miss Anna."

"I did. I was just wondering if you'd actually be honest."

"You think I'm a liar? Really, I don't know if I care anymore."

"Go to bed, Hao, it's late."

"Alright then. Good night." Hao slowly went of the room. With his senses cut short, he didn't even notice Tamao standing by the doorway as he passed her.

That's weird, Hao has a better keen intuition than that. I wonder what's wrong....

--------after school . . . end of soccer practice----

"Hey, Hao! Over here!" Toshihito Haru waved on the soccer field.

Hao ran over to the team.

"The practice is over, are you still going to stay on the field?" Haru took his water bottle, and let some water splatter onto his shoulder-length, black hair, "That's some commitment you have."

"Well...actually, I'm just waiting for her to come." Hao pointed at Tamao, who was still quite a distance away.

"...Tamao, isn't it? Her name?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well..." Toshihito's dark blue eyes shifted, "She was in my class a few years ago. And I've seen her during lunch time...."

Hao tried to speak loudly for Tamao to hear, "You remember her! I guess you aren't into popular girls, are you? You like her, don't you?"

Luckily, for Toshihito, the whole soccer team, except for Hao, already cleared the field with other friends, and family who were to pick them up. And as for Tamao, she never really understood what Hao was trying to say.

"S-shut up!" Haru started turning red, "it's not like she really knows who I am, or anything...."

"For a guy so popular with girls at school...is just so shy...how cute..." Hao taunted as he placed his hand on his cheek, acting like a girl.

"Stop it, Hao!! Or I'll kick you off the team! Anyway, she's coming...."

Tamao walked up to the two loud cows, and looked at the unfamiliar one.

"...Toshihito Haru! It's nice to see you." Tamao greeted.

"Uh...Hello." Haru nodded.

"Well, gots to be going." Hao placed his arm around Tamao, and walked off with a smirk, leaving Toshihito fuming on the field.

Once out of Toshihito's view, Hao let his arm slip off of Tamao's shoulders.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Ah. Well..." Hao smiled, "Toshihito has a has a big, big crush on you!" Hao burst out laughing.

"Well...I don't see what's funny," Tamao said, "Why did you tell me anyway?"

"He didn't make me promise **not** to tell. So really, I can still say what I like."

"But won't he hate you for it?"

"It's only been a few days, but we're close, Toshihito and me. No worries. Aren't you going to ask him out?"

"Huh?"

"Toshihito's hair is like a silky black. And his dark, blue eyes are just so serious, and sexy. Oh, and have you seen him in the lockers? Wait, of course you haven't. He has such a nice body too." Hao sounded suave.

"Um, Hao? Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be" he gave an unconvincing smile.

"Maybe you need some rest, I'll bring up your dinner for you."

"Sure thing," Hao said as he stepped into his brother's house.

Tamao quickly went over to the kitchen to start cooking as Hao went up the stairs. Each thump was dull as the last. When he finally reached his room, he dropped his books at his desk, closed the door, and started talking to himself.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be encouraging Tamao to like him! He likes her, but what if she likes him too?! I keep people away....I'm the one with silky hair, dark eyes, and nice body. But that's not the point...I love her, more than anything."

Hao spoke heartbreakingly while looking at a bird that was on his desk, "I want to be with her, even if it takes my life. I know I use to like Anna...then my parents had her engaged to Yoh! Screw him...and Anna! It's not like either of them want me or even care for my existence. But then again...I don't know if Tamao even cares about me either. What do you think, little bird?"

The bird tilted his head, and said, "I think you need some help!"

"What am I doing, talking to **you**?!?!" Hao yelled, and slammed on his desk as the bird flew away.

In truth, the voice of the bird was actually Anna who was passing Hao's room.

-----------------------

I might make this a Hao POV in the next few chapters.... don't expect too many chapters. I'm busy in the summer! ack...

--hm...for all those who know digimon, I guess you could say Toshihito is like Kouichi or Kouji...


	7. Bullitein Board I

****

little talk

--thank you for the reviews.

--disclaimer is on the1st chapter.

--------------------

KEY

__

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

-------------------

Moving In

Chapter 7

Rain splattered all over the ground, another storm was coming. It was dark outside, the moon already in the sky.

Up the wooden stairways, and floors, Tamao finally reached Hao's room.

"Hao, are you awake?" Tamao asked as she held his dinner with one hand, and knocked on his bedroom door with the other. She didn't hear a sound, so she opened the door.

Hao's room was quite empty, only necessary items where present: a bed, desk, wardrobe, and a few lights. Hao was soundly asleep on his bed. Tamao noticed that the window was open. She set Hao's dinner on his desk, which was next to the door, and used the hallway light to manage her way to the window.

It was stuck. Tamao used all her force but the window wouldn't close.

__

I bet this is one of the poorer rooms here. I know some guest rooms are not in great condition. The only good rooms are the ones that have been used by Yoh's friends...

I remember a few months ago Sensei came here, that's when Anna had everything in the Inn prepared. Every room was supposed to have some sort of quality condition...but I guess this guest room was too far off, nobody would ever see this.

The rain came pouring down fast, and with all her might, Tamao couldn't close the window. Instead, she got a few extra bed sheets to cover the floor area where the rain might fall, and land.

__

Maybe Anna will have this window fixed soon...or no. I guess there is a reason that Anna asked me to keep an eye on Hao.

I remember last time we saw Hao, he tried to kiss Anna since Yoh wasn't there. It didn't work out, of course, it wasn't a 'happy ending'. So maybe Anna won't help him...she really hates him. Poor guy.

Maybe I should help him...

Tamao covered Hao with a blanket, and started to leave the room when suddenly, something got a hold of her wrist. Not wanting to scream, Tamao closed her eyes shut, and ran. She bumped into Hao's desk which made the dinner tray fall. Pieces of broken plates spread around the desk with food spilled onto the floor.

Even though there was a mess, Tamao manage to be in the hallway, where she saw Hao within the mess.

"You get scared easily, don't you?" he asked. Tamao nodded. Hao started to get on his knees when he felt the sharp pain of broken ceramics in him.

"Are you okay?" Tamao asked as she watched Hao cringe.

"I'll be fine," he said, "just get me a first aid kit."

Tamao quickly left, and when down the stairs to get the kit when she ran into Yoh.

"Oh, good night, Tamao." he said with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Excuse me," Tamao said, and shoved him out of the way since he wasn't moving.

Tamao promptly got what she needed, and headed back to Hao's room.

"Here," she said, handing the kit to Hao.

"Thanks, but what's with the broom, and mop?"

Tamao held the broom in her hand, and started sweeping the floor.

"You don't want to get hurt from these being on the ground again, do you?" Tamao swept the floor, and put all of the collected items in the trash can.

"I guess so," Hao said as he took out the pieces of ceramic out of his arm, and placed on sterilizing alcohol. "Hey," he said, "I'll mop the floor."

"Alright..." Tamao left reluctantly, and let him do so.

Tamao went back to her room -- listening to the uneven footsteps Hao was making.

----------------school----

"Oh my...," Tamao commented at the large crowd of girls who surrounded a bulletin board at the front of the school.

"Wonder what's up." Yoh glanced, walking alongside Anna.

"Let's go." Anna said, walking away with her back to the crowd.

"Hey, Tamao, go check it out for me, okay?" Yoh asked.

"Mm." Tamao nodded, and walked over to the board, "Um...excuse me," Tamao weakly said.

__

Great, how am I supposed to know anything if these girls won't move away? I hope they'd part by the time we are dismissed from school. I can't let Yoh down....

Tamao took a different path on the way to her classroom, not wanting to meet Yoh too soon. Incase if he was going to ask her about it. Tamao tilted her head towards the floor as she walked since she didn't really want to meet eye to eye with any upper-class men. Tamao stiffly walked down the hall until she knocked into someone.

"Oh, sorry...Tamao?"

Tamao looked up to find Haru Toshihito.

"Good morning, Haru." Tamao bowed slightly, and Toshihito did the same.

"Tamao, could you...meet me during lunch time? At the picnic table on the North side of the school?"

"Um...which way is North?" Tamao asked, blushing from embarrassment.

The tardy bell began to ring.

"Back side of the school, near the fence, under a tree!" Toshihito quickly said, waved, and ran off to class.

"Um--" Tamao was cut off by Toshithio's abrupt departure. She watch him go to his class, an upper-class men room.

__

Haru's...an upper-class man? But he was in my class a few years ago...only for Japanese Literature class though. I'll ask him later.

Tamao rushed off to class, luckily the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Tamao!" Yoh waved. Tamao walked over to an open seat near him, Anna, and Horo-Horo, "Did you find out about the thing on the board?" he asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't see it." Tamao bent over her desk in despondency.

"That's fine. I'll go see it later."

"Everyone...QUIET!" the teacher shouted as he entered the room. Obviously having a bad day **in** **the morning**, sure to last for the rest of the day.

The teacher took up a piece of chalk, and started writing down the day's schedule.

"Everyone!," the teacher announced, "get out a sheet of paper. We're going to have a pop quiz over Chapter 5, Chemistry, from last night's reading, your homework."

All the students groaned, and took out a sheet of paper. More clicking on the chalkboard for the ten questions to be answered.

"You have 10 minutes." the teacher said.

__

I don't get this...why does Haru need me? I don't want to abandon Anna, or anything...I mean, sometimes she sits with Yoh, and his friends...but then...she isn't really friends with anybody else....

What?!? What kind of question is that? I don't quite remember reading anything like this...oh...this one is easy..."Au" is gold....

I can't concentrate. I hate pop quizzes.

"Put your pencils down, and pass your sheets up."

Everyone obeyed the teacher.

"Now, take out your textbook, and read Chapter 6."

Tamao leaned over, and searched her book bag for the textbook. It wasn't there.

__

Where'd it go? I'm sure it's here...wait...this is my History book. What's going on? I knew I put in my Chemistry book when I left from my locker! Well...I suppose I'll just have to fake it. I'll just study a little history...

Tamao opened her history book, and began reading. She looked around herself, Anna was reading, of course. Tamao looked to her left, it was that **girl**, Ruki, who always hung around Haru...like a stalker.

"Tamao," the teacher called, "come here."

Tamao got up from here seat, and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"This is far past unacceptable," the teacher said, pointing at Tamao's score, fifty percent, "Go get your textbook. I'll explain some things to you."

Tamao bowed slightly, and trembled slightly on her way back to her desk.

"Anna." Tamao whispered. Anna looked up at her.

"Tamao, please don't disrupt any students." the teacher spoke plainly.

Tamao went back to teacher's desk. "I don't have my textbook, Sensei." Tamao boldly said.

"That's fine. You can make up this wasted time during lunch detention."

Tamao nodded, and went back to her seat. She felt burdened, she never had detention before. Tamao walked back to her seat, and sat down. She placed the history book back into her book bag. Tamao embraced herself, and laid over her desk with her head in her arms, falling asleep. She was still quite tired from helping Hao last night.

__

All because of a missing book.

Ruki bent over her desk to retrieve a book. She leaned over to her right, and placed the Chemistry book she had into Tamao's bag. Then she took the History book _back_ into her own bag. Ruki smiled, then she took out what really was her Chemistry textbook.

-----------------------

-that last paragraph might've been a little confusing....

-Hao POV isn't on yet.... -sigh- I love HaoxTamao...Horo seems too wild for her.

-also, if anybody noticed, sorry for the conversation between Toshihito, and Tamao. I don't know Tamao's last name, so it's just Tamao, and Haru. (--) is this making sense?

-also...for those actually, anybody who wants a picture like of Toshihito Haru...I don't know if I already put this here... Haru is a bit like Kouji, or Kouichi from Digimon I don't own Digimon! other than that...it's just your imagination (.)

-**you may be wondering, 'where's Hao?' in this chapter, since this is a Hao-Tamao fic...it'll be explained in the next chapter. Actually...you already know why.**


	8. Invitation

little talk

--Now responding...(This is the first time I've done this...):

-- review lord: thank you! I remember reading that somewhere, 'funbari' is that from the anime, or manga?

-- Lady Dragon, ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura, Kaimara : thank you! Shinra, I'll try to remember that...

-- ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: tell your friend Carmen I said 'thank-you!' I didn't think my story would be good enough to print out.

-- Blue Savage: thank you! needed that for this chapter 'Tamamura'...and I don't really get it. (-.-) except that both names Tamao, and Tamamura start with "Tama"...!! maybe that's it.

-- Nakashima-Michiyo: I like Kouichi, I like Digimon...

-- snowducky, Tsubasa no Yami, KristiexxNguyen, DrakeTheDuelist, someone, Nakoudo, Samuari of Cherry Blossoms, shaman queen lee, rachiru77, silvia : thank-kyouuuuu!

--also, **to all reviewers**...I don't respond by email. (--) sorry about that, I'm pretty sensitive about things like that (more like paranoid..--;) I don't like emailing people that I haven't met in person, but I'll try to soon, for those that already have asked before this note. you can contact me by my AIM screen name: jia feong. (there's a space...) but don't just say 'hi', and not explain a thing of how you know me. that will freak me out. (really bad)

--disclaimer is on the1st chapter.

--------------------

KEY

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

-------------------

Moving In

Chapter 8

...How am I going to tell him now?

"Tamao, Tamao." Anna asked, "are you okay?"

Tamao slept through Chemistry, and Math.

"Here, pencil ,and paper. We're taking notes on Meiji Era." Anna spoke with empathy.

"Ah...what?" Tamao whispered.

Anna resumed taking double copies of notes for Tamao.

"Since you're going to detention today...you might as well study a little while you're there." Anna said, and handed Tamao the complete notes.

"Thank you..." Tamao said.

Why is Anna being so nice...? I mean, she is somewhat nice to me when the others aren't around...like pity...

The lunch bell rang, students piled out of the classroom.

"Or actually...you can just skip detention. And do it after school instead. Go ask the teacher, or the supervisor in charge of detention. They can change it.

"And then, today when your detention ends, that's about the time when the school's soccer team practice ends. So you can pick up Hao on your way home..." Anna said, "You know what? I'll go take care of it for you..."

The class being half empty, Anna easily walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Sensei!" Anna spoke sharply, in a different tone than when she spoke with Tamao, "could you please have Tamao do after-school detention instead?"

"Of course." the teacher responded, a bit absent-mindedly.

Anna ran back to Tamao, and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

"Anna, why?" Tamao whined, not wanting to get up.

"Well, if you sit in class like that, Sensei will just drag you to detention. Maybe I should tell you, Hao told me exactly what he told you. And didn't I tell you already? When your detention ends, Hao's practice will end, and that way I don't have to go back to the school to get him...or have Yoh possibly be in danger by being around him."

"But Hao...I don't think he cares anymore, about harming Yoh--"

"I don't care. You never know, Tamao. He can just be hiding it for all I know."

Anna stopped.

"What is it?" Tamao turned around.

"Nothing, I'll go check out that bulletin board." Anna quickly turned away.

That's not very...Anna-like.

Tamao went into the cafeteria, and sat with Yoh, and his friends. Being her, she never really made any friends out on her own, so who else who be there for her to sit with?

"Hey, Tamao-chan!" Pirika ran up, and sat down by her, "I haven't seen you for a while...I've been preoccupied with my other friends in my class. I didn't forget about you or anything, I mean, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm pretty quiet, so it's understandable that you'd forget me for a while."

"Don't say that! Even though you're quiet, you stand out. You're different, not like my other friends, that's why I like being with you." Pirika smiled, with her mouth closed, eating lunch.

"T-thanks," Tamao stuttered.

"T-Tamao-chan, you're blushing!" Pirika giggled.

"You know I do that easily, and all the time." Tamao said, slightly hurt, "Why are you so happy today?"

Pirika only smiled, but it wasn't like before. It was more...artificial.

"H-Haru..."

Just like Haru's smile.

"What?" Pirika asked.

Tamao quickly finished her lunch, "Nothing, I have to meet someone!"

Tamao left Pirika at the table.

"She said, 'Haru'." Pirika felt somewhat downcast, "but she deserves him. It's about time someone has walked into her life."

How did I forget? I hope he doesn't feel like I just...ditched him there, or something like that.

Tamao ran down the empty hallways. Hearing her feet pattering, a heavy breath.

This is too strange. Like this is meant to happen. When I was being ordered by Sensei to be going to detention, Anna helped me get out of it. Not that she wouldn't help me, but...would that event not have happened, if I didn't walk down the upper-class men hall?

Tamao finally was outside, and saw Haru sitting where he said he would be. At the picnic table, under the tree.

_I only think this...because I believe in fate._

She kept running where the shadowy figure sat. The sun shinned brightly, making it abnormally warm. Tamao, not really an athletic, was easily fatigued.

"S-sorry, Haru-kun." Tamao stopped to catch her breath.

"Actually, Tamamura, I don't mind." Haru sighed, "Sometimes I do really like being alone."

"I'm sorry," Tamao ignored what Haru said, "I almost got lunch detention today, and so, I just...lost track--"

"You could just say, 'forgot'. Anyway, I was late coming here too."

Tamao looked at Haru, who seemed quite annoyed. He kept looking towards the school as though he was looking at bother you today?" Haru asked distressfully.

"No...?" Tamao answered, suddenly confused.

"Well, whatever you do, just don't stay anywhere near her. I know her, and she gets a lot of people in detention. She got angry at me once, and I almost got kicked off Shinra's ((Funbari's))soccer team."

"Oh...but, it was really my fault, I don't think Ruki had to do anything with it."

So maybe I was right? Maybe I did bring my Chemistry book....

"That's fine," Haru sighed, "Anyhow, this wasn't what I was going to talk to you about. Sit down, you look really hot. Your cheeks are all red."

Tamao sat down facing Haru who kept looking at her.

"Did you see the bulletin board?" He asked.

Not this thing...again.

"No, I haven't." Tamao replied.

"Don't bother looking for it now because I took it off. I can't put posts on the board when they're school-unrelated...."

"What is it about?" she inquired.

"Well, Tamamura, I was hoping--" Haru paused, "that...well, here."

Haru handed Tamao an envelope.

"That bulletin board...it isn't important, I put a post with contents about a party this coming weekend that my friend is hosting. And I would like to make it clear that this invitation isn't to that party."

"...Is that all?" Tamao asked.

"Just read what's inside the envelope, then tell me tomorrow what your reply is." Haru stood up from the picnic table.

The school bell rang, warning the students that lunch time has ended, and passing time started. Tamao quickly got up, and headed back to the school.

"By the way, Tamamura," Haru said, a step ahead of her, "Do you know where Hao is? From what I know, Hao, and you live in this complex together with other people."

"Last night...Hao hurt his foot. But he told me he'll be here for soccer practice today."

"Hao's smart but I guess he has no common sense, ne? You do more on your foot in soccer than school."

"I guess you're right..."

After a few hallways down Haru stopped.

"I have to go now, this is where my classroom is," he pointed, "See you tomorrow, Tamao!"

"See you..." Tamao nodded.

Wait...did he call me, 'Tamao'?

She placed the small invitation in her skirt pocket, and went to her classroom. Down those blurry hallways, people standing in groups talking, walking. How those gray lockers shined in a dull way.

I remember something. Something that Anna told me earlier today. 'Hao told me exactly what he told you...' I don't get it, why's he talking to Anna? If Hao was ever to get close to Anna, or even start a conversation, she would just talk back to him, or just try to shut it down immediately.

Anna always stays away from him, but why can she stand him today? Yesterday?

Or even...that day. The one day I went down the stairs for a glass of water...((chapter 6)) _If I remember correctly, Yoh was asleep. And only Hao, and Anna were in the room. Even in her sleep, Anna has quick senses._

Hao was ordered to leave the room. I really thought he'd notice me, but I guess he just stopped with all shamanic things, and didn't bother with anything. His intuition wasn't as keen as before, he used to be better than Yoh.

But Anna...she isn't the kind of person to do that. She wouldn't cheat on Yoh, no matter how strong Hao was. But if she really does love Hao...then...I don't know. What can I do to help Yoh? He'll be in agony if I tell him this...albeit that this isn't factual yet.

Undoubtedly, Hao loves Anna. he might've tried to take her away from Yoh because of...well, Yoh. But he still likes her, all the same, I'm pretty sure. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't have bothered to talk to her. That's his personality. That's how she knew why Hao wasn't in class today.

Tamao, feeling quite dizzy, slumped into her chair. She leaned over to check her book bag. It was just as Haru said, inside her book bag, everything was there. Everything except what was supposedly her History book. Tamao took out her Chemistry text book, and checked it to make sure that it was really hers. _I didn't think Ruki would be so mean...._

Tamao then took out the envelope Haru gave her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

C-Corp. Soirée

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

You are invited to C-Corp's international ball reception

in honor of the President of C-Corp.

Date: May 23

Time: 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM

RSVP by letter provided.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-

Tamao took out the smaller envelope provided. Inside contained the response letter, and ready-to-stick post stamps. She took out a pen, and marked on the response letter in the box saying:

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-Yes, I will be coming to the Soirée on May 23 at 6 PM.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tamao placed the unneeded stamps back into the envelope, and sealed it. It was ready to be given to Toshihito sooner than expected.

-----------------------

-**soirée** - def. a formal evening party (derived from French) I thought I'd use this word because it looked so fancy...haha, I didn't want to just say 'party' because that seemed a bit casual title for the invitation.

- _"Wait...did he call me, 'Tamao'?"_ in the Japanese language, you usually call people by their surname because you're just acquaintances, or formality. You call people by their first name when you're friends, or somehow close/know each other well, or for a long time ((something like that...I'm not Japanese or speak it...so if I'm wrong, correct me, thank you))

- I like it when people smile with their mouth closed. It seems such a sweet, innocent, sincere, pure smile to me. (-)

- typo on chapter 6, please forgive me.

- I started to read Rave Master from my library...that guy. his name is Haru, isn't it? haha, mistake, oh well.

-ok I'm getting confused. Is the school Yoh goes to is Funbari or Shinra?


	9. Alone

-little talk-

answering reviews...**Kaimara:** thanks a lot for the information. I wouldn't be able to get far with this fanfic without it. Also, the computer I normally use has some weird virus...I think it's cuz m cousin downloaded something...-shrug- it was in a different language I can't read, so I'll never know -fumes with anger- oh well, at least I an still play games...(.) so, what I'm saying is that I won't be emailing you anymore no matter which computer.I've been watching the Olympics...I hate the way the commenters on this channel treat Kosuke Kitajima (Men's Swimming...don't know which one... it's really all of them that he does) ugh.... **Blue Savage:** Yeah! I like Musica too but it isn't him that I like...Sieg Hart! heehee. **kanna:** sorry, I can't really update that fast...'tomrrow'. **Kaimara & ****rachiru77**** & ****aaaa322**: thank all of you for answering my question...however, I just noticed that this information has contridited with another (funbari/shinra) so whichever gets the most says, I'll use it. just so you know that I didn't just ignore your answer...

**Mystica-Moshi****, a **, and everyone else: thank-you! I hope I didn't miss anybody...( . )

--disclaimer is on the1st chapter.

--**important notice**: next chapter at lastest is coming...in November or December. Thanksgiving or Christmas. I'll try to have 2 chapters ready by then, think I'll be too busy at school to do this uploading chapters. I'll still review though...anyway...what should I say? Have a good school year? That can't happen....(-.-)

xXxXxXXxXxXx

KEY

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

xXxXxXXxXxXx

Moving In

Chapter 9

"Behind you, Takeshi!"

She listened to the echoes from the soccer team training outside.

"Asakura, steal it!"

...That...would be something Hao would do. Especially back then....

She sat alone in the Detention Center today. Alone apart from the teacher who was supposed to be supervising, apparently asleep. Only she was in detention today.

The Detention Center was actually a classroom near the front of the school, near the office. Glossy desks lined up neatly, floors swept cleanly by some certain assigned students, chalk boards washed cleanly for next lesson's use.

The girl brushed her short hair, the pink color of a ripe peach. Her eyes the same. She sat stone still at her desk listening to the yells from outside with her book bag on the ground beside her. A faint stare, holding the invitation with both of her hands. "For You" written on the cover of the invitation, in that boy's handwriting. She took a smaller envelope from inside the invitation. In pen, she wrote, "Toshihito".

"Oh...Tamamura Tamao, you're such a good student. I don't get why you're here...but you may leave now." Sensei grumbled, not wanting to wake up.

"But, Sensei, there's only a few minutes left." Tamao protested but the teacher was too sleepy to respond.

Tamao reluctantly got up, with a worried look in her eyes. It was pretty clear that the teacher wouldn't be able to wake up at the detention's ending time. Tamao quietly walked out of the Detention Center, and out to the soccer field.

The soccer field was located to the west side of the school. Tamao went on to the sidelines, having nothing else to do, to watch the team practice.

"Yanamoto, shoot!" Toshihito yelled, indicating at a open line in the field.

The bleached haired boy shot the ball into the goal, past the goalie.

"We'll call it a day." Toshihito took a deep breath.

"Ah, haha! Toshiii!" Hao jumped from behind, and smiled, "Look who's here!"

"Hao, I think you should stop drinking all that sugar water. Water tastes fine, you know." Toshi ignored what Hao said, only paying attention to his behavior.

"Hey, Tamao!" Toshihito looked up to see Hao greeting Tamao.

Tamao gazed at Hao's grin, it was like he was a child all over again. She couldn't help but to put a small, shy smile on her face.

"Hey, Hao," She said, and once Hao left to get his duff bag, she noticed Toshihito who was behind him.

"Hi, Toshi." She smiled. Without saying word she handed him the response card.

"A-arigatou." Toshihito stuttered, not expecting to be seeing the card so soon.

"Why are you saying, 'thank you' so soon? You don't know my response yet." Tamao was quite confused.

"He's just being extremely polite. He's always like that!" Hao spoke from behind her.

"Oh...well, see you tomorrow, Toshihito." Tamao said.

"See you, Toshi!"

Toshihito waved to both of them, and went to clear up the field.

Right when they were off the field, Hao spoke again.

"Hey, hey, Tamaaao! I'll race you!"

"What?" Tamao looked at Hao. He was carrying only his sports bag--nearly skipping.

"Come on! Don't you have a lot of homework to do?" he asked.

"Not today. But...your feet, don't they hurt?" Tamao asked, remembering what happened the night before.

"Let's go!" Hao grabbed her hand, and took off.

"But...Hao!" Tamao said, trying to catch her breath but kept running with him. Hao kept laughing, and dragging her along. Running on the cement, passing trees, cars, people. At last Hao stopped in front of a bubble tea shop.

"Why are we here?" Tamao panted.

"You look tired." That was his response.

Tamao stood up straight, and looked around where Hao led them to. The road was recognizable, this was the path on the way home. Hao came back with a plastic cup of bubble tea for her. "Thank you, Hao-kun." Tamao said, relieved by the cold tea content.

"No problem, we'll just walk on the way home." There was a bit of an awkward silence between until Tamao brushed her shyness away.

"Hao...you run really fast. Is that because of your training?"

"From soccer?"

"No, from the Shaman Tournament." Tamao responded, she kept walking until noticing that Hao wasn't next to her anymore. Tamao looked back at him, his head turned towards the ground.

"Maybe, I don't know. If running so fast were to equal my power, I'd be titled Shaman King right now." Hao said in a distasteful tone. Then, another time of silence.

"Hao, what day is it today?" Tamao asked, suddenly remembering that she didn't know the day of the soirée, just the date.

"Today is...Wednesday, May 13. Have you suddenly gotten dumber? Tsk, tsk." Hao asked offhandedly. The sugar was wearing off.

"No...that's not it. I just have to do something soon."

"_That_ was very, veeery plain."

"Huh?"

"Something _so_ surreptitious, you can't tell me." Hao started teasing, "So what is it?"

His words left her speechless. "What is it, what is it?" Hao kept repeating. His words echoed in her mind, making her blush.

"I know!" Hao exclaimed, "It has to do with a guy!"

"Hao...not so loud...." Tamao whined. It wasn't really that loud at all, it was just her. Listening to those words just stand out so far.

"Well, what else would make you blush? I saw the way you look at Yoh back then, I'm sure he saw it too. And now, from what I see, he will see it no longer. Do you think it bothers him at all?"

"Um...maybe?" Tamao asked out of confusion.

"Yeah...." Hao said with a sigh, "Anyway, I'm going to Toshihito's place right now, from now to 'anytime after 7' he said. Tell Anna that for me, okay?"

Another thing for Anna...

"Okay."

"Thanks, Tama." Hao said, without finishing the 'o' of Tamao's name, and ran off back to the city.

Reaching the front door, Tamao slid it open, quickly took off her shoes, and entered.

Still many chores to do... I might as well clean the entire house with no homework today. Especially since right now the house seems apparently empty...

Tamao looked through the rooms that she thought Anna would be in, then Yoh. In the large Inn, looking through the many rooms that were vacant, only to be filled with spirits. She wandered aimlessly through the whole place until walking though a wispy area of air.

"I-I'm sorry." Tamao stammered, suddenly noticing what she walked through.

"Are you looking for Yoh? Anna?"

Tamao looked up to see Amidamaru floating above.

"Amidamaru-sama! Why are you here without Yoh?"

"Well, actually, I followed him a long ways, and decided to come back here to inform you on where he, and Anna went."

Him, and Anna...on a date? Anna would kill him....

"Anna has gone to visit her Sensei, and Yoh is at Horo Horo's since Anna isn't here to...direct him anywhere in his work. He'll probably be back home after dinner. He really likes that Ainu food, though I personally find yours better looking...since I can't really taste it...."

"Alright then, thank you Amidamaru-san, you can go back to Yoh now."

"Heeeey, first it was '-sama' now it's '-san'...." Amidamaru complained, and started acting childish.

Tamao just giggled, "Did you complement my cooking because I said, '-sama'?" Amidamaru shook his head. She smiled, and left him there in the hallway.

"See you soon, Amidamaru-sama."

-------Tamao is doing house keeping the Inn, even outside. Do you really want details on her cleaning work? No. A bit irrelevant to this Tamao-Hao story.--------

"Ahhh, finally." Tamao sighed as she sat down at the table to eat what she cooked for herself. She even went out to buy the groceries that Yoh would've done that day had Anna been here.

"Itadakimas." Tamao clapped her hands together, and picked up her chopsticks. She smiled, a sad smile. She sat there, eating quietly by herself, conscious of any noise in this silence. It was almost like all the spirits that resided there disappeared too.

Picking up her chopsticks, her movements stiff. As though any noise would just destroy the hushed atmosphere. The feeling was just too awkward, the empty chairs, tables, porch, rooms, and just the entire house. It was just a feeling, of just by one's self, alone. Having a loss of appetite, Tamao left her dinner on the table, and went outside.

In the season of spring flowers bloom, of course. She stepped out into the yard.

This tense air reminds me of...then. In that empty place where I met Yoh. From where I trained. And come to think of it, I haven't had any dreams for a long time. Sometimes I wonder if coming here to Yoh's place was the right choice back then, during the Shaman Tournament.

I sorta feel...out of order. But I am still needed right? Anna seems to have some sort of use for me. Being the only girl...would she ever feel lonely?

Tamao hugged tightly with one arm around a tree, swinging around. She kept swinging from the one arm with the other hanging loosely by her side. Standing still for a few moments, she began to knee down.

Nostalgic feeling...that I can't remember. A red bridge over a creek, lots of trees, a forest. Out at where I trained...? Yoh? He took me out, 'let's go out for a while before Sensei comes.' Running...and I couldn't keep up.

"Oh...I remember a little now." Tamao spoke her thoughts out loud, "those trees...like a monkey, using one arm to wrap a tree..." She stood up again, and embraced the pole with her left arm. "And like a monkey," She continued, "grabbing hold one tree, and swinging to another. Something like that, what Yoh did...oscillating" She finished her sentence with a vocabulary word from class earlier that day.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." a suave voice said from behind her. Tamao turned around, and looked back at the house.

"Y-Yoh!" Tamao eyes widened as she saw Yoh sitting on the porch.

"I was wondering where you were. I've been searching for a long time for you. Ah...well, Horo Horo burnt all the food when Pirika left him in charge for only a few seconds.... So, I hope you don't mind...but I invited them over.

"Ah...so nice, this curtian. Brother, look at this pattern. I bet Tamao made this...."

"Ooooh, this looks good." Horo's voice came from inside.

"Not the food!"

"Wanna come?" Yoh asked once Tamao was on the porch.

"I-I'll go cook!" Tamao said, suddenly filled with energy.

"Uh...yeah. Think you'll need to...." Yoh quietly told her, eyeing Horo Horo, and smiled. After being taken away by Yoh's smile, Tamao rushed to the kitchen. She went though the curtain that she made earlier, during her free-time that day, to separate the kitchen, and the dinning table. On the counter next to the refrigerator was a bag of leftover groceries she didn't use earlier.

"Man, this sucks!" Horo complained loudly, enough for Tamao to hear.

"That was very rude, say sorry to Tamao when she comes in with more food for you." Pirika hit her older brother.

"No, no, not that. Of course Tamao's cooking is good. It's just that Hao..."

"He isn't here now." Yoh said, noticing Horo Horo's slight hesitation.

"Okay then, it's not fair. Hao gets everybody's attention..."

"What's so good about that?" Yoh asked, without bothering to think.

"I think he means _girls_." Pirika said in slight disbelief.

"Well, what's so good about him? I mean..."

"At least he doesn't get Anna, don't you care about that?" Pirika interrupted.

"I'll say...I think Hao looks way hotter than you, Horo Horo. And actually...he really is. Sorry, friend, you lose." Yoh formed a small smile on his face. "That's because he's your _twin_! Did you think I'd be that stupid to believe your comment about him?" Horo Horo cried in outrage, Pirika sat, giggling beside him.

Meanwhile, Tamao stood in the kitchen letting the meat sit for a bit, listening to the conversation. Feeling slightly alone, she hurried up her cooking to join her friends. Filling up two dishes, she picked them up, and headed toward the dinning room.

"Tamao, let me help you,"

Tamao looked up, noticing she was standing in a shadow.

"Oh, thank you, Yoh-kun." glancing up at the face above her. She reluctantly handed him the two plates, and headed back to the stove.

"You know..." the voice continued, "I always like this vegetable that you cook. In Mandarin, it is known as _kong-shin_, meaning 'empty heart'."

"Yoh...did you learn that from Ren Tao? Does he eat that?" she asked as she turned around to face him. To only see a Yoh with longer hair. "H-Hao-kun!? I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tamao said, finding herself stammering too often for the day

Hao just smiled, and answered her question, "No, I did not learn that from Tao-san. But I am sure, he does eat it. Also," he paused, "when I said, 'let me help you' I meant that for you to join the table. I don't think our guests would appreciate my presence." Tamao watched his tranquil smile, and trusted him. She took back the plates she handed him before, and went to the table where Yoh, Horo Horo, and Pirika were sitting.

It was silence at the table. Had Tamao not concentrated on her cooking so much, she would've noticed Hao's arrival.

"Tamao-chan! Join us!" Pirika motioned as Tamao set the dishes on the table. Tamao started to sit down but glanced at the clock. It was 7.30. "Actually, I'll be in the kitchen." Tamao left the table for the three friends to chatter.

Moving aside a curtain, Tamao went back to the kitchen seeing the back of Hao at the sink, washing dishes. "Tamao...." Hao said, noticing the curtain move behind him.

"Why'd you come?" Tamao heard his hurt voice with almost an indifferent attitude, "Is there something wrong?" Hao turned to face her. When she caught the sight of the pink apron he was wearing, she couldn't help to cover her mouth, trying to suppress a smile.

"What?" Hao asked, unaware of the reason of her actions.

"It's nothing."

The kitchen was a little dark since most of the light went to the dinning room. Tamao turned on a little lamp that she got out of a cabinet. It was one of those night lights, so she plugged it in the socket distanced away from the sink.

"So...you still didn't answer my question." Hao suddenly spoke. Tamao leaned with her back to the counter, and looked at the floor.

"I guess...it's Horo Horo." she began.

"That fool likes you, doesn't he?" Hao asked, unmoved by what Tamao said.

"I-I guess...yes. He asked me out in January." Tamao felt her cheeks warm.

"And what did you say?" His head turned abruptly towards her.

"I, I didn't answer him yet."

Hao sighed -- out of relief, "How long is it going to take you? Crap!" He cursed when a plate nearly slipped out of his hand. Tamao, still looking to the floor, just sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Hao ended the chat.

"Why is everyone just _sitting_?" a distinct voice spoke from the dinning side of the curtain.

"Anna...join us." Horo Horo's voice greeted her.

"Good evening, Anna." Yoh said with his usual lazy tone.

"There are no freeloaders here." Anna said with _that_ tone.

"Anna...they're guests. Come sit down, and be a hostess." Yoh tried to persuade her.

"The plates are empty. Horo, go clean the entrance hall. Yoh, go sweep the yard."

"But Annaaaa," Yoh complained, "it's late already, almost 9!"

"And what have you been doing all day? Of course I know!! Pirika, put these plates into the sink, and go find a room for yourself."

"Yes, Anna-san." Pirika picked up the two plates.

"Who made the curtain?" Anna asked.

"I think Tamao did, it's it pretty?" Pirika pointed at the pastel blue colored cloth.

"Hm." Anna looked at it for a while, then left the room. Pirika held the plates, and pushed aside the curtain. "Looks like I lucked out," Hao laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

--there is such thing: _kong-shin, _'empty heart' veggie. tastes good with olive oil.....

-- Anyway, if you're going to review, if you can, please answer this question: What is the 'island'? I sometimes read it in fanfics here. It's some place in the Shinra Inn where Yoh lives. Or...figurative speech? like...being on a thought alone with all others around you?

-Also, if you can answer, where is Tamao's training area located, and what is it called? I think that's the same place where Sensei is living...please, if you can respond. I watch the dubbed series, and I don't remember saying where, or what it was...just a training place. I think that Sensei is Yohmei...

I'll be doing some research anyway to make sure that this fanfic is at least somewhat accurate.

(sorry that I only know as much as the dubbed series) =Thank you!=


	10. No School Today

-little talk-

yaaa! sorry if I'm sounding too dramatic today. recently I saw Shaman King... Horo Horo actually does look cute. I haven't seen Shaman King for such a long time. I can see him, and Tamao together...(.) I don't know. haha, I just to laugh ((um...evilly actually...)) about how Horo Horo is choosing his timing in this chapter. ((which this you may never understand))

answering ((chapter 9)) reviews: **review lord, Helena-Jeanne-Chibi:** many thanks...and eventually I will see the Japanese originals...** Akisukie Hashimoto: **I'll read your story (though it'll take me a few weeks at the rate I'm going...but I'll read it!!) Thanks for reviewing...**a ppl, aaaa322, review lord, Cindy Asakura**

answering reviews is...taking a while.

--------------------

KEY

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

-------------------

Moving In

Chapter 10

15th of May, Friday. Eight more days...

_Early this morning, Horo Horo knocked on our door, he was soaking wet. I was awake from the heavy rain that kept pounding on the roof, and windows. I guess Anna was awake, too, because she later asked what was going on._

I heard that pounding on the door.. that sound trying to conquer over the rain. Opening the door, I saw him.

_"T-Tamao! Good Morning!" Horo Horo shouted out happily, though he looked surprised to see me._

"Is...that why you came here?" I felt a little dumb asking that.

"...No!" he said it a bit forcefully.

"Well...," I was unsure of what to do, "come in."

"No, no, I'll be fine. Just dropping by. Anyway, I came to ask if you heard the news yet."

"What?"

"No school today! Can't you see this storm? Seeee? I was just thinking of having a little party here since you do have the biggest house, and all...."

"That's fine with me. But...I don't think Anna would like it if you came here making everything wet there from the rain outside."

"Don't worry. No school today!" he was getting off topic... "Thanks, Tamao."

_And well...he took a few steps but turned back at me before he entered back into the rain. I could see the...emptiness in his eyes._

"Tamao,...you do know that I care about you, don't you?"

"You've told me," I tried to answer calmly. Those words struck me.

"If possible, I would like my answer now."

I wonder...if Horo Horo is a mawkish guy...

I've always thought what I'd do if this day were to come...though I was actually hoping for Yoh. I've thought of it a lot especially when I talked to hao that day, washing dishes. After Pirika left us in the kitchen that night, Hao gave me some advice.

"Your heart is always right." he said, "That's something that I learned the hard way. Sometimes when you listen to your mind, it can be too calculating, and you'll turn into another Tao Ren. You're supposed to make decisions with your mind, but sometimes it needs a heart. So you can be happy, so you won't regret."

"You don't seem like a calculating person," he continued, " but I think...you'll turn Horo Horo down, even if you like him, just because you're too considerate of others."

And if he is right? then I don't want to regret. At the beginning I didn't understand what Hao meant of 'heart' and 'mind' but now...as I speak with Horo Horo...I think I understand what he meant, this feeling.

"Well, of course, I like you, Horo Horo...but not in the same way you do." I felt extremely rude, "We can still be friends, right?" he's going to say 'no'. or just avoid me. or something.

I saw his face soften, which really placed an impact on me. Horo Horo always expresses his feelings so artistically that I admired him so much for that.

"Yeah, I still want to." He had a smile on his face, when he said that. The same, funny smile that he always had...and still does. "See you later, Tamao!" He waves, and laughs off, dancing in the rain.

And now, we: Jun, Ren, Pirika, Yoh, Anna, and myself sit here at the table. Trying to figure out what to do.

"How about...a game, Big Liar!" Jun began the conversation, "it's the perfect time!"

"Just get on with it," Ren interupted.

"Ha! Onii-chan, you're going down! You're not a very good liar." Pirika smiled.

"Rules?" Yoh asked.

----------------------------

Rules to 'Big Liar'

-- some person starts off telling two stories: one real, one fake.

-- The people listening to the story vote on which is real.

-- The persons who chose the wrong story has to take a glass of rice wine

----------------------------------

"Do we have any sake?" Yoh cut in. Tamao got a bottle out of a cabinet.

" Okay!," Jun smiles, "I'll start off first. My first story was when I was at the airport in Canada. The flight took about ten hours, or so. Coming off the plane, I was suffering from jet lag. Also that weird feeling, like you're still on the swaying of the plane, or boat.

"I went to one of those restaurants that you can find in airports. If you've ever been to somewhere like Toronto, what you notice most is all those Asian guys. Well, I met one, and he happened to know Cantonese. He took me out to dinner, and then when I asked for his surname, I found out that he was possibly a distant relative."

"You, and your disgusting stories," Ren muttered.

"Second story," Jun ignored him, "was when Ren, and I were really little. I had to go pick up Ren from his academy so we could walk home together. I didn't see Ren waiting for me where he would usually be, so I went looking for him. It turns out, I found him else where else talking to a girl! Not that there's anything wrong with that, but...well, you know, something Ren would like anti-like. So, who thinks the first story is true?"

Everyone raised their hand, except Ren, and Anna.

"Whaat?! The second story was true?" Horo nearly yelled.

"That **girl** was talking to me! NOT the other way around!" Ren protested.

"Ren, why don't you start on the stories next, while the rest of you can finish a glass, " Jun indicated Yoh, Horo, Tamao, and Pirika.

"OKAY," Ren began thinking of a quick story before his sister could get him, "Once upon a time...Not to long ago...The End."

-----------------------

-- yes, abrupt ending, but I can't just type this because they're not that relevant to the story! And yes, sorry this is verrry short chapter. Only 2 pages. 1094 words.

-- the game 'big liar' I got it from a book...Memoirs of a Geisha (by Arthur Golden) a friend recommended to me, yes, good book. But...the game was meant to be somewhat dirty, I think. Can't remember, but them being geishas, and all....


	11. Game I

-little talk-

I'm getting warned by my parents for staying too long on the Internet so I won't be personally answering reviews anymore. But I do remember some of them I've read...sorry that I can't remember your s/n now (I'm offline). I'm sorry that Hao wasn't in the last chapter...I didn't even realize it.

Also....a word that's commonly misspelled "grammar"

--...I forgot Hao has long hair...hm.

--... teehee, Hao snowball fight.

--btw, thank you, of all my stories, this has the most reviews. (even though mostly reviewed by the same people. anyway, I like this story, it's not even likely I'll discontinue).

--------------------

KEY

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

-------------------

Moving In

Chapter 11

18th of May, Monday. Five more days...

I had a vision last night, I don't think it was very important. It was Toshihito smiling, basically, but I heard Hao's voice speaking through him. I guess I couldn't see Hao because his voice didn't match up with whatever Toshi was trying to say..."lip-sync"-ing or something like that.

"Are you sure? Do you really think so?" Hao's voice kept repeating those words. I felt so annoyed that in the end, I woke up.

I think it was just a dream. Sometimes it's hard to tell because I see these people everyday, so they're just naturally in my dreams. Even when the dream means nothing.

"Lysergie!" Hao tried to speak with his most charming voice, "It nice to know that you're dropping by Japan, today. Good thing I was able to catch up with you while you're still here at the airport."

"I'm sure," the green haired, pretty boy turned to look at Hao. His nose crinkled as he watched the back end of a bus. "You could sense me a world away...and stop calling me 'Lysergie'!!"

"Because only your parents can say it...or at least they could, when they were still here."

Lyserg's face froze, and clenched his hands. Wearing his usual green, detective-like suit, Lyserg held two, large pieces of luggage -- green, of course, with plaid stripes. Lyserg started to fume a bit but instead he picked up his belongings, and huffed away.

"Let me help you." Hao ran up behind him, took advantage Lyserg's silence, and assisted himself to one of his bags.

"What do you want now, Hao?" Lyserg voice trembled, "shouldn't you be at school?"

"Relax, I only have a few questions for you, then I'll be off to school."

----

---

"Yoh ...W A K E U P!" Tamao heard Anna's voice from the kitchen. Tamao sighed a little, and quickly finished her breakfast. "Of course, Anna!!" Yoh stammered. Tamao was at the front door getting herself ready for school when she noticed Anna standing calmly in the hallway looking right at her.

"You may leave without us--" meaning her, and Yoh, "-- it's almost late."

"Thank you, Anna"

"And don't worry about Hao. I'm sure he's just _somewhere_. He'll probably be in an ally, or something."

_Or something..._

----

---

Hao sat in the back of a yellow, checkered cab with Lyserg next to him.

"Lyserg, I need your help." Hao whispered, as not to have the taxi driver hear.

"What does the great Hao expect of me that he doesn't expect of his _loyal_ lasses that would do _anything_ for him?"

"Well...I just thought that maybe you'd know something about _this _topic."

"Tell me."

Hundreds of cars crammed at intersections, a traffic jam, of course. The taxi cursed as he nearly crashed while gradually passing the street lights, and tall metallic buildings.

"I trust that you will not, and would not tell anybody what I'm going say. And I won't hurt you." Hao lowered his voice even more, leaning in towards Lyserg. The Great Spirit of Fire hung menacingly by Hao's side.

"Fine." Lyserg answered his request.

"Enlighten me, how should I..._approach_ a lady?"

"Just say, 'Hi'? Really, how should I know?" Lyserg spoke abruptly.

"Fine, if you really just don't know. I thought you'd be the right person because I'm sure many men have been..._fooled_ by your appearance..."

Without the Fire Spirit hovering about, Lyserg boldly raised his hand, and striked down at Hao's smiling face. There was a little cracking sound at contact, it was only a slap, Lyserg being a just gentleman.

"You...didn't sense anything. You didn't stop me." Lyserg's eyes widened while staring at Hao, who's head which still hung low from the hit. "Something's wrong with you, Hao. You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm...fine." Hao mustered out a comment. His face turned slightly red from the impact as the blood flushed to his head. He swayed back, and forth in that taxi, using his hand to cover the throbbing pain on his head. Little, crimson flames came out of Hao's hand, trying to prevent a bruise. Meanwhile, Lyserg kept his distance from Hao for his own safety.

----

---

"Tamao!" Toshihito called out to her, "good thing I was able to catch up to you before school."

Toshihito ran up to Tamao who was waiting to cross an intersection. "It seems hard to get by, doesn't it?" Toshihito meant crossing the walk, which was overloaded with cars, shinny metals of mostly black.

"Yeah, it sorta is. It's taking quite a while now." her eyes shifted off of his face.

"Tamao, are you coming to the soccer game?"

"What?" Tamao spun herself around to face him.

Toshihito stood there scratching his sapphire colored hair, "You don't have to go."

"I think...I'll be there. I mean, if I go with Hao, I can get in with a free admission, right?"

"Haha...if you go in the back door through the locker room." Toshihito gave a joking smile.

"N-no!" the comment made Tamao's face flush to match her hair, "I can pay."

The light turned green, and signaled them to walk. All cars came to a stop as the pedestrians crossed the street. Tamao already took a step into the street when Toshihito opened his arm, "Won't you?" he asked with a charming smile. Hesitant as she was, she grasped a hold of his arm.

--------------------

I'm working on an essay, that's all I ever do in my English class. So...don't expect too much soon. and sorry that this story isn't too detailed.

-- hm. sometimes I think that I'm making Hao, and Tamao drift too far apart.

--heehee, I like 'Lysergie'. But I don't really know Lysergie's personality too well, this is just how I've seen him lately on TV. heehee, "oh no! my protégé!"

--btw, is anybody still confused about Tamao's thoughts on Hao, and Anna? If so, I'll try to clear it up in the 13th chapter.

-- merry christmas, and sorry for the short chapter.


	12. Game II

little talk- FINALLY UPDATED!

i hate essays. i hate papers. I'm tired, and I've been sick lately because of the cold weather.

haha, I've noticed that this isn't a true POV for not using first person...

sorry for 'continuing' too late. thank-you for the reviews (even though they basically said "continue!") I haven't had much time to go on the internet, only for homework since i'm so busy. if anything, I'm pretty sure I can do updates in the summer. I'll try

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KEY

Italics are Tamao's thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moving In

Chapter 12

Still, 18th of May, Monday. I'm getting ready for the soccer game...not that there really is anything to be ready for.

As for Hao, he's in the backyard running around. Wait. Let me correct myself, he's exercising without an Anna. He looks funny with his hair in a ponytail, I've never seen him like this before even at practices. He seems to be fine, with his usual light-self, always a deceiving smile.

"Anna-san! I'm leaving for the game." he smiled, and stood proudly in his uniform.

"Then beat it!" she responded with her usual cold remarks.

"Eh, Annaaaa, I'm gonna go, too." Yoh's childish voice rang out into the courtyard.

"You're staying here, you don't even care about games like that."

His fell from being caught, and sulked away.

I don't really know what to wear to a game. I not the kind a person into the "school spirit" and such. I'm sure that this will be the only game I'll be attending. I don't really know why I'm even bothering to attend it though.

"Tamao, are you coming?" _I hear his voice from the stairs below. I quickly put on a black t-shirt, and a light, baggy pair of khakis. Weird thing is that it's still morning. I don't think that the game will start until the afternoon. _

"Tamaaao! I'm leaving!" Hao called out teasingly, waiting for the pounding steps of feet running down the stairs. She came down, of course. "Stop it..." Tamao nearly had to heave herself to look at him.

"Tamao, are you coming?" "Tamaaao! I'm leaving!" Hao called out teasingly, waiting for the pounding steps of feet running down the stairs. She came down, of course. "Stop it..." Tamao nearly had to heave herself to look at him. 

"Of course," he smiled. "Come on now, I don't want to be running late to the game." Like a gentleman, he outstretched his hand. Hesitantly, Tamao took it, and went down the last few steps down the stairs having her other hand hold on to the wooden railing.

Going towards the rural area of the city, tall buildings diminished behind them as they reached a dirt road surrounded by uncut grass. "Ah, Hao-san, do you really know where we're going?" Tamao asked warily.

"Of course I do! A short cut to this one place, and then the school's soccer field." Hao took out a crumpled piece of paper out of his soccer jacket. "See this? NeKo ShOp. That's where Ruki wants us to meet."

Ruki...I remember her.

"See here?" Hao pointed to the back side of the paper, "it's a map she drew. Though...not very accurate...is there such a thing called 'NeKo ShOp' anyway? Is it a girl's store with stationary, or something?." he stopped walking after a few blocks, and took a break, leaning on a metal lamppost.

"I'm sorry Hao-san, I don't know many shops around here. Anna usually sends Yoh, or Manta to get everything." Tamao shyly tugged her hair that hung above her shoulders.

"Oh well, it's okay," Hao breathed, looking up at the brown sign that was dangling, just barely hanging on to the building facade. "C'mon. I think we'll be okay even if we don't meet Ruki anyway, I don't know why she asked me."

"You know her?"

"Yes, I do. Such a brat." Tamao looked at Hao, astounded by what he said, but he continued anyway, "She's a nuisance, always trying to talk to me, asking me about people namely Haru. Always asking, making sure that something isn't going on between the two of you. I wish that I could just send her to an eternal sleep with my powers but then I still respect the King. But _is_ there?"

Tamao' shoulders jumped as she jerked her head towards him. Meeting her were Hao's intensely dark eyes, contrary to Yoh's calm ones.

"Haru invited me to a party. I sort of though that he needed a date, so I agreed."

"How come I wasn't invited?"

"Well, it's not a school social party or anything."

"A private invitation?"

"...Yes," heat began to rise up on her cheeks, and ears.

"Embarrassing?" Hao asked, stressing out the very word.

"It's not like I-I like him that much, or anything. I mean it's just" Tamao hastily spoke, and stammered.

"Don't worry about it," Hao burst into laughter at her bashfulness, "because I know who you _really_ like...it's Yoh. Isn't it?" he smiled mischievously, amused by the shades of red that could appear on her face.

"Let's get back to the subject. It's a private party, so it must be formal, yes?"

Tamao vigorously nodded.

"Ah...suppose that Anna wouldn't let you wear her black dress, yes? I mean, she wears it _all_ the _time_. Or maybe she has multiple quantities of them. Maybe you'd know, Tamao, you're the one who has always done the laundry."

"Yes, she has many."

He laughed. "But you're probably a little small for it, yes? How about we go find you one."

Bright pink eyes stared back at him.

"Don't tell me, you've never been shopping?"

"Not that much," she lowered her head, "I'm usually too busy to care, or anything. And I actually like school uniforms."

"Guess that's too bad. I was hoping that you could take me around. Ever since I've moved in to live with you, Yoh, Anna, and whoever comes by, I haven't been anywhere. Sort of stuck in a cage."

"You mean to say, Anna doesn't let you go anywhere?" Tamao asked with an unintended fear in her voice. For what other reason would he not be allowed to walk as a free man?

"Don't you think it's obvious?" Hao questioned her with a smug smile creeping on his face. They stood there, waiting for the walking light to turn green at the intersection, as many people do. Tamao stood there for what felt like ages with the Asakura by her side. The one who has waited too many years just to reach his ultimate dream. As usual, wearing a mask of a serene smile, staring out into the world which he promised to destroy.

The light changed to a disfigured, walking, green person.

"You know it, everybody does." He whispered into her ear as they walked diagonally across the intersection, "You, Yoh, Anna, Trey, Ren, Ryu, and I'm sure the little guy knows it too, Morty?"

Tamao nodded.

"He's a funny little thing."

A thing.

"By the way," Hao continued, "I saw Lyserg today. Do you remember him?"

"A guy with green hair, emerald eyes?"

"You like? I hope that he'll be paying his respects to my brother soon. I'd love to see him. Especially in _that_ outfit." Hao pointed at an embroidered, jade-colored dress in a display window, "A little expensive, n'est-ce pas? I would buy it as a joke, but no."

His eyes shifted to the rose colored dress next to it, a deep, dark red, like blood. "I like that one." he said, indicating it with a toss of his head. He looked down at the price tag, "Too bad I didn't make it to be Shaman King. If I won, my once-loyal followers would do anything I asked. Could really use some money off of Kanna right now..."

"Um, it's alright. It's not like I'll be an important figure there, or anything! I have a dress!" Tamao thrashed her open hands forming a barrier between her, and Hao, out of embarrassment.

"You know, Tamao, I actually can think of someone who'd help at a time like this." he spoke with a sly smile, "Get you cell phone out."

Ring. Ring.

The girl held the book steady in her hand. She wore traditional clothing, modernized in black with longer slits showing off her legs, and a sleeveless top.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, carrying a slight accent with her.

"Hello, Jun Tao? This is Tamao," a nervous voice came through the speaker.

"Why Tamao, how've you been? Is Yoh fine?"

"Yoh...is fine. I called to ask a favor... would you like to go shopping? I'm at the Plaza Mall."

Jun's face lit up, "Of course! Though I can't really buy much since I have to wear traditional clothing...but of course, anything for the Shaman King."

"But I" Tamao was cut off with a clicking sound in her phone from Jun.

"So, it's done?" Hao asked from behind, since it was she who turned away.

"Are you sure this is alright?" she was about to stutter.

"Relax, she'll think of a way we can do her a favor. By the way, is she going to bring that Lee-Pai Wong of hers?"

"I don't know..."

...And like magic, Jun appears with Lee.

Plaza Mall is an insanely huge mall with the large, expensive stores to the East side, and smaller, less expensive stores to the West side. While all the convenient stores, stationary shops, bookstores and restaurants were more towards the center of it all. Tamao, and Hao stood on a corner, on the West side, both not being much of shoppers themselves, and much less spendthrifts.

"Tamaaaoo!" a light, cheery voice called from down the sidewalk, "over here!"

There was, of course, no need to indicate one's self with a giant, living zombie nearby. Lee-Pai Wong stood tall with his douji outfit, and weaponry, and his odd colored skin tone which attracted the eyes of many passersby. Tamao was able to reach her at ease with Hao following behind her.

"So, Tamao, what're you looking for? A dress, maybe? I've never seen you in a dress."

"Yeah, Hao, and I were looking for a dress, and needed your help..." Tamao watched Jun's face display a very slight sign of disgust. Why fear the enigmatically malevolent shaman who isn't king?

"Here, it's almost lunch time, why don't we all get something to eat? I really like the sushi in this one Japanese restaurant there." Jun suggested.

"Japanese sounds fine to me." Hao smiled sinisterly at Jun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(once again) can anyone tell me: who on earth is 'Mary Sue'? (if you really want some kind of reward, or something, since I do know that I ask a lot of questions, then make the reward within reason) :)

argh! i didn't intend to have this story to go on for so long. i already have an ending in mind :). just need to get there.

I love Hao's voice on FoxBox-Shaman King


	13. Game III

little talk

Review thanks to pheenixgirl, Akira, Blue Savage, Akisuki Hashimoto, Cindy Asakura, Crossoverfan, Tikaru, Helena-Jeanne-Chibi, Carmen, Gothical Vamp, decilivious-jo, tlad, yuki, sweet-but-evil, bloody heart, longbca

Sorry for such a long delay, 2/3 of my computers had either a virus, or just the internet server was lousy (high price, slow service/speed) so now I got DSL…except on the wrong computer. So I'm using a different computer now, a lab top. And so I need to use a removable disk drive to transfer the chapter I typed on the other computer to this one. But unfortunately, the other computer isn't responding/ is unable to respond to the removable disk drive. SO I had to retype this entire chapter over. Ack.

Helena-Jeanne-Chibi thanks about that…I actually thought that Li Pai Wong was a walking talking cadaver…

review lord: about your latest comment, isn't the great fire spirit supposed to be defeated? Isn't Shaman King supposed to end that way or something? (don't tell me… but then, it can't be defeated? ;;)

sweet-but-evil: (oo) oh my. England! So far away…(American is me…)

000000000000000000000000

Moving In

Chapter 13

Jun finished her sushi, and got up from the table.

"Um, Hao? Could you excuse us for a minute?" Jun asked. Watching the clam shaman's face with a smile at ease, she added, "Tamao?" Tamao nodded , got up, and followed Jun to the ladies restroom.

As soon as the door shut behind them Jun shot her an angry look, "What on earth do you think you're doing?" she whispered harshly at Tamao, "Why are you hanging out with _him_?"

Tamao just stared down at the tied floor of pastel blues. _Why?_

"Tamao, after this once, promise me that you won't see him unless if you're with Anna or Yoh. You're lucky to be living with them, since the Shaman King, and Queen are basically the only two people Hao listens to. Other than himself, anyway.

"And in case if you haven't figured it out, that's why he's living with you, Anna, and Yoh." Jun sighed, brushing her emerald hair back, "You know how Anna hates Hao, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Tamao responded with her eyes following the pacing in front of her.

"I'm sure you would think that she' normally never put up with him. But her Sensei must've asked her to keep Hao at their house so that he wouldn't cause too much trouble being be himself. I think it is…Kino? Her Sensei?" Jun paused for a moment of reflection, "Did Anna tell you any of this? Does she know you're here?"

"No, and no…"

"The only reason I found out was because Ren came home with the funniest look on this face because he said he saw Hao walking down the street to your house. I phoned Anna-san, and she just vaguely explained it all it me."

Tamao leaned on the door, not wanting to look up.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have told you all this. Besides, it should've came from Anna." Jun started apologizing, "But promise. Stop hanging around Hao, and bringing him out like this. He shouldn't be out here without Anna, or Yoh knowing! He's a complete danger to society, humans, and spirits!"

Jun's voice came nearly at a shrieking peak, but just enough to cause echoes to fly off the tiles.

"No…he isn't." Tamao spoke, but not in her usual airy-light, shy voice.

_Then what are we supposed to do with him? To stop him from going anywhere? _

Maybe locking him up in a cage? A house? Like an animal?

"What?" Jun asked, oblivious to what the timid girl said.

"I said, 'No'." Tamao said more firmly.

_Hao knows people don't like him. He's not stupid. And now that Yoh is Shaman King…it just seems like people just want to step all over him. I remember hearing rumors about him, sort of outrageous rumors, unbelievable, unthinkable. Just keep laughing._

"Oh! Excuse me, Miss." An elderly woman peaked, and stood behind the door with a yellow bucket, and mop.

"N-no, it's my fault." Tamao stuttered, being her usual self, and letting the lady through the doorway. As soon as the lady was through, Jun grabbed Tamao's arm, and gently ed her back to the table where Hao sat.

Hao looked up at them from his empty plate, "Ready to go?" he asked with that smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Jun pointed at a particular store through the glass windows, "There. See that store? That one has the best dresses, and accessories. And it isn't too expensive either." She adjusts the barrettes in her green hair.

000000000000000000000000

sorry it's so short.


	14. Memories

little talk

I've updated my story now, so that you can search it under Characters: Tamao T.; Hao A.

Ame no Majo: not to worry, though I was thinking that Hao shouldn't really make any moves on her without knowing her first. (I can't think of any other way to phrase it for right now…)

Burura: now that you mention it, Hao really hasn't made a real move. Ha…

review lord: i believe the word for "anime knowledge man" is _anime otaku_

i believe the word for "anime knowledge man" is 

So, anyway, a list from chapter 13: longbca, Reviewer, Lay girl, Kyuuka-Kyubi, winner-loser, person :D, sweet-but-evil, DFlame-Fan-Girl-For-Hire, Tsuki.Miko.Hoshi.Witch, Xbakiyalo, and Hao's#1fan

Disclaimer: i don't own Shaman King

000000000000000000000000

Moving In

Chapter 14

Knowing the Tao family you'd see, aside from ancient temples, a mass amount of wealth. Surprisingly, even though they have been excluded, by self or others, they've managed to gain an insurmountable prosperity alone. An amount of wealth that could moderately satisfy themselves for centuries.

Jun practically dragged Tamao along to the boutique.

"This place is absolutely wonderful. And a good sense of style, too. Did I mention?" Jun kept rambling on while Hao trailed behind them. His walk was smooth, looking very calm. Though it looked too odd, to see him normal attire. Wearing casual clothing, khakis, and a plain blue shirt. His hair tied, and a sports bag on his shoulder.

"Tamao, what color do you like? Or maybe a patterns, like floral?" Jun looked down at her, going through racks of dresses. She picked out a black strapped dress. "Mm…you don't really look the way Anna does in black. Maybe pink?" Jun asked, looking at her hair.

Tamao looked over her shoulder to see where he was. Hao was resting in an armchair in a corner. Though you couldn't really see him since the chair was facing the opposite direction. All she could see was a soccer bag by the chair, and part of his face which turned around.

_Sorry, Tamao-chan. I have to go. _said a voice in her head.

"Tamao, what do you think of this?" Jun held a clothes hanger excitedly (well, of course the hanger has a dress hanging on it). It was like shopping for a little sister. Tamao examined the dress. It was a sleeveless black dress with a floral print of magenta colored orchids, cutting off just above the knees.

"I couldn't find anything pink. They normally reserve that color in another section, for kids. But I think it'll look nice on you anyway."

"How much does it cost?" Tamao asked.

Jun didn't answer.

"It's not too expensive."

"Gomen-saaiii, Jun! Arigatou." Tamao sighed after the cashier did the routine, 'have a good day!'.

"Don't worry, Ren's going to pay for it, see?" Jun smiled, and waved a credit card with Ren's name.

"I-I didn't know he was old enough to get one!" stammering, again.

"He isn't." she replied. Justifying the point, "So _I_ get to use it."

_Isn't that illegal? _Tamao looked around for him. She saw the armchair, and went towards it. "Hao, we're done shopping now…." Only that there's no Hao.

Her heart pounded wildly _where did he go where did he go where did he go? Jun? Would you help me?…No. I've already asked too much from her. I shouldn't ask her. I'll find him, he could be home. Or…._

"Jun, what time is it?" Tamao asked.

"About 2'oclock." Jun looked up from her watch. Other than spending time to find something for Tamao, she also went around the store for herself.

_The soccer game started at one…._

"Where's Hao?" Jun finally asked for the evil-doer's presence.

"I think he left…for that soccer game, you know." Tamao waved her hands in circles.

"Oh…well, then he'll be gone for a long time then. There are like, four quarters to a game, or something like that. At least half-time things…. Hey, do you want to go shopping?"

_How did she do that? Just suddenly change the subject?…but, well, I'm not much of a shopper. I only buy things Anna-san tells me, which is just grocery shopping, and whatever she wants. And besides that she already bought me something…and poor Ren. His sister is spending his life-savings! (are they life savings?) I know she'll pay him back, but…._

"Jun…I think I should go home." Tamao whispered quietly.

"Alright…I'll go call the limo."

The black, shiny front a car pulled in front of the Inn.

"Annnna! Visitors!" Yoh called out to her.

Silence.

"Oh, why hello, Tamao." Yoh turned around to look at her, "How was the game?"

Jun's chauffeur already zoomed away leaving strawberry in the dust.

"I missed it," she said rather sheepishly. Looking around the ground, noticing indents in the earth where Yoh had to slave away.

"That's too bad. Guess I'll just have to ask Hao--" he isn't too accustomed to call Hao his brother "-- Unless if Anna stops me, knowing the way she'd be."

"And what am I?" an wintry voice, in the midst of summer, didn't come from too far away.

"But Annna, it's so hot out here! Don't you know that song?" Yoh turned up the volume of his headphones, "It's getting' hot in here, so hot! So take off ---!"

"TWO-HUNDRED LAPS, NOW!"

He runs off.

"Tamao, since when did he listen to American music, or just…_that_? I mean, sung in _English_?" Anna leaned against a porch post.

"I always thought he did." Tamao came up the steps, and took off her shoes at the entrance.

"I couldn't tell what it was, but the way he was dancing…" she blushed, " It was disgusting."

Tamao stared at the itako, wondering what she should say.

"Tamao, go clean the rooms, will you? Yoh will mop the floors." Anna quietly walked away without waiting for an answer. Tamao didn't hesitate to obey the orders of the Queen, she went into the laundry room and got out a broom.

Brushing along the dusty, unused hallways. Eventually brushing the dirt off the pavilion. In passing rooms, there's always one that gives a tense, apprehensive feeling that radiates down the hallway. It wasn't always like this, but now. Only one person uses this room, and this is the only room being used for the entire hallway. The only person who would dare pass by this room is Anna. Everyone else pass only when it is necessary.

Tamao sweeps through the other rooms, leaving the one room last. Turning the cold, metal knob of the door she enters. Everything is neat, clean, dust-free. The bed is already made, and everything arranged perfectly on the desk. The desk. Tamao raised her had in front of her, palm facing out. There was something strange about that desk, no doubt.

She walked to the desk which was at the far corner, opposite of the door. Gently leaning the broom against a small bed post, she sits down in front of the desk. _I feel something…powerful._ Her hand skimmed the handles of top, and bottom drawers. _It can't be the Tome of the Shaman. Anna has that, isn't that right? What could be so…. _Her hand shakes, but grabs firmly to the bottom left drawer. She opens it effortlessly. Inside it is empty except for one dust covered box. She lifts it out, and sets it on the desk. She whined, waving her hands around her as to keep the dust from flying into her face. Once it settles, she uses her fingers, slowly, to wipe off the many layers of dust still on._ Why is it so dusty? How is it that even in a closed area it has this much dust? _She brushed her hands together, and let the dust fall to the floor.

The cover of the box had a simple design of white, and pink flowers. On the side of the dark, wooden box there was a T-shaped metal sticking out. She opened the box. Half-way through opening it a small sparkling song started to play. It was a jewelry box. On the back side of the cover there was an oval mirror, and a ballerina centerpiece. It twirled slowly with the tune.

There was only one thing inside that box. It was a picture, like one of the Polaroid kinds where the picture rolls out of the camera, and takes a while to develop. Though it was only one half of the picture, apparently someone else had the other half. There was a young girl in the picture. She had pink hair, and magenta eyes. She wore a sincere, shy smile.

_Me…?_

"It's a beddie!" shouted one voice behind her.

"Ooooo, oooooo, ooOOOOooo!" came the other.

A raccoon, and a fox danced on the bed behind her.

"One, two, twee, four, I wanna play a thumb-ble war!" Conchi let out a hysterical laughter.

"Nooooooo, let's play tweee lil' monkeys," the other, Ponchi, wailed, "TWEE LIL' MONKEYS JUMPIN' ON THE BED, ONE FELL OFF AND BROKE HIS--"

"HEAD!" the fox, and raccoon cried in unison.

"You two…" Tamao nearly jumped out of her chair, she spoke meekly. "You really shouldn't be jumping on the bed." She hastily placed the picture back into the box, and laid it back into the bottom left drawer.

"Awwww, but Tamao-chaaaan! You know I've always wanted a bigbigbigbig bed!" Conchi wiggled his foxy-tail.

"NO LIL' MONKEY JUMPS ON THE BED!" Ponchi continued on, "ONE LIL' MONKEY JUMPING ON THE BED, HE FELL OFF, AND BROKE HIS--"

"HEAD!" the two critters cracked into laughter.

"But if Anna--" Tamao began, but there was no need. The only name powerful enough to silence these two troublemakers. An awkward silence.

"So, uhhh, where were we?" Ponchi asked.

"Uhhh, right." Conchi answered. Then asked Tamao, "Is this really your bedroom?"

"Um, n-no. It's--"

Ponchi and Conchi gasped, and interrupted her, "A BOYYYYY'S ROOM!"

"Anna told me to go sweep the house--"

"Naughty, naughty. I **never **thought you'd stoop this low." Conchi wiggled his finger at her as she got up from her chair.

"Did you go check out his stuff?" Ponchi asked.

I don't want to know what he means by that.

"EW, Ponchi, you so pervy!" Conchi cried.

"eW, Conchi, you so foxy-lady!"

"I'm no lady!…But I am _foxy_--"

"You two be quiet." Tamao evenly said each word.

"Wait. That's not we're here for." Conchi paused.

"That's right!" a light bulb lit beside Ponchi.

"WE ARE SORRY." the two spirits kneeled, and bowed in unison. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO OFFEND YOU."

Tamao just blinked, and picked up her broom.

"Wait!" Ponchi grabbed ahold of her broom.

"Wait!" Conchi landed on her head. As though their weight combined would slow her down.

Futile.

"Why did you leave us with Kino-sensei?" cried Ponchi.

"That was too cruel!" Conchi cried into her ear, "What did we do to deserve it, Tamao…sama?"

Tamao sighed, and sat on the bed. "Ponchi…Conchi…--"

"Ey! Why'd you say his name first?" Conchi piped out.

"When I used to have both of you around, I was having a lot of dreams," Tamao ignored him, "Mostly about people I didn't even know, or something close to that. Since you two were around me, I guess other spirits were attracted, and decided to visit me in my dreams. And I couldn't really help them much since they were already…dead. And besides that, I had a dream about Kino-sensei, so I decided to leave you with her."

"Sounds horrible. Inhumane, cruel, and unusual punishment." said Conchi.

"That's confusing." said Ponchi.

"Forget it," Tamao tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I still need to sweep the floors for Anna-san." She got off the bed with the two critters hopping along behind her. Sweeping the last of the dust on the floor, she brings the grit into the hallway, and closes the bedroom door behind her.

"Eek," the two squeak together, "Master Zeke!"

"Y-you were in Master Z-Zeke's room!" Conchi stuttered.

Hao looks up from walking down the hallway. Dirt and grime edge around his uniform, and his hair is mess. Not the normal collected impression.

"Oh, you two," he looks up, dazed, "You've been watching too many T.V. shows. My name is Hao. _Hao_." The fox, and the 'coon tremble as Hao's voice gains more substance. "Tamao," he looks at her with tired eyes, "What were you doing in my bedroom?" He asks with a slightly defensive tone.

"Anna told me to clean the house," she made her statement as quickly as she could so that Ponchi's and Conchi's eyes wouldn't stay permanently popped out after this.

"Oh…I understand," he said, though his actions said differently. He eyed the two shaking critters, their eyes still bulging. Hao's eyes inspect them, as though he could see right through them. "Just cleaning…?" he turns to Tamao, more relaxed now.

"Just cleaning." she half lied.

Hao seems satisfied, and enters his room. Tamao motions for her spirits to follow her, and they do so willingly.

"Both of you," Tamao pleaded to the two as they walked down the hall, "If I give you a room with big beds, and everything will you promise me not to cause any trouble?"

"PROMISE!" both chimed in at once.

"Say it."

"We promise not to cause any trouble, we love you Tamao-chan!"

"Good…." She reached for the door of the room next to her bedroom. It was haunted, of course. But Ponchi, and Conchi are sure to have a good time.

"We love you, Tamao-chan!" they both said before she closed the door behind them.

Tamao rushed into her own bedroom. She searched it. Looking for the one thing she treasured most. A part of her memory. And alas, she found it in one of the most simplest hiding places: in her pencil box. The pencil box that she no longer used that is. There were many memories in there but she was only looking for one. And she found it.

It was a picture, like one of the Polaroid kinds where the picture rolls out of the camera, and takes a while to develop. Though it was only one half of the picture. There was a boy with tan skin, and dark brown hair. Longish, dark brown hair. He smiled just like any other kid, just plain happy.

A nostalgic feeling. Red bridge over a creek in a forest, nearby out where I trained.

While still on training grounds, the boy with brunette hair said, 'let's go out for a while before Sensei comes.' he laughs.

'_To where?' I ask. _

' _It's a secret place I found. C'mon, before Sohmei and Kino-sensei have found out we're gone.' he grabs my hand, and starts running. A camera hangs around his neck. _

'Where is Sohmei and Kino-sensei?' I ask.

'They're busy with guests.' he says.

We run for a long time, and stop at the red bridge. I don't remember what we talked about. Mostly of how things were going.

'Tamao-chan,' he says, 'I'll miss you.'

'What do you mean? You're training with Sohmei. That's not far away, Yoh-kun.' I see him wince slightly.

'A part of me is with Sohmei, another part of me is elsewhere, wherever he wants to be.' he smiles.

We take a picture, and play by the creek. That is as much as I remember.

000000000000000000000000

For a girl, I don't go shopping much (More like a few times every two years. Mama shops for me:) ). So sorry if this chapter sounds sort of funny. I think I know what a floral print is.

I read somewhere that Ponchi is the raccoon, and Conchi is the fox. And that they're perverted. (- -)


	15. Kino

****

little talk

Sorry, it's been a long time. I went off to a camp, and off on vacation. So I haven't had a lot of time to type. A vacation from everything basically (they didn't have any accessible computers for me at that camp…).

Andrea Nefisto: ponchifox, conchitanuki

isabella -- it's not that i dont' like the hao.tamao pairing -- and truth is it's my favorite! (peering over into the stories listed under hao/tamao, apparently i began it) a problem of mine is not having a lot of time to type (i get harked off the computer) as for my plot, of course: get hao.tamao together, but there was a special ending plot (as you've read, about the bridge, and picture) that i didnt' knwo how to get to. there's more plot of the ending i'm trying to figure out (aahhh! and the tense conversation of confessing love)

Review lord: that's right…I did forget poor Ren…(and quite honestly, he is one of my favorites but no fanfic on him…)

****

general audience:

to me, tamao/hao is sort of a hard couple to get together (but they're perfect together!) tamao is shy, conservative. which (haha, technically speaking) is rather yielding to the relationship. Horo could easily get her in a story since he's more outgoing, and up front about it (as far as i know). but for hao, IN MY OPINION, he may be cocky about taking over the world but i dont' think that personality is so much here because love isn't a shaman tournament (funny if it could be though, if you want to steal this idea, just let me know). and i think hao is smart enough to know that. which makes him ...maybe...a little shy too? but i think he's a bit like Yoh. shrugging it off, i guess. but really! when he was in the shaman tournament he could have any girl he wanted, and he chose anna (my guess being she's the best of all talents) but i don't think he really liked her that much, enough to go with her beyond shamanic reasons.

i was reading the first few chapters i wrote of this fanfic, and i nearly gasped. my heart stopped, at least. HAO IS SO WEIRD! how did i do that, anyway? i really really didn't know hao well (not at alllllll...)

btw, i dont' know how everyone else feels about this, but i hate it when hao is always put as the character being kind of thug-guy. okay... i mean. he's liked by all the girls, and has the lowest grades, and could care less about them. (okay, so maybe his only love is the shaman tournament?) but i still read these fanfics with this hao-personality (i'm not that picky..)

Disclaimer: i don't own Shaman King

****

Btw, this is fiction. So I'm making up Tamao's past

000000000000000000000000

Moving In

Chapter 15

_When I was little, there was a time when spirits went wild. Or at least that's how Yohmei-sama said it. He told me to be careful and alert, and to watch my steps on the way to school._

School. It was a public school.

He had Conchi, and Ponchi follow me to school, and back. Basically have them follow me everywhere I go to protect me. Knowing Conchi and Ponchi, they're quite talkative, and energetic. And having the ability to see spirits didn't seem to be abnormal to me at that time.

Though people at school found it was funny.

When Conchi or Ponchi was talking to me, I'd answer. And when they went running about, I'd go grab them back. Running around the classroom with my arms waving in the air uselessly.

They'd laugh. Laughing at my insanity, talking to my invisible friends. To myself.

What happened to all of them? I used to be a normal girl…or at least I was treated as one. I used to have everything. Or at least, as a kid. When we're little, we all want to be loved, and have friends.

My friends disappeared so fast.

Yohmei-sama took me out of public schools since I was causing too much trouble in class. He let me be home-schooled. That's when I found that Sohmei-sama also had another student. Yoh…. I didn't really realize it but he was here the whole time, at the training grounds on Asakura Estates.

We spent a lot of time together since there wasn't really anybody else around. To me it seemed that he was lonely too. Though it was funny, how he was always so busy with Yohmei-sensei training him yet he always managed for some time to see me.

'Your hair…it's the color of cherry blossoms.' he told me one day. I know he only meant to be just nice about it. But …it's been a long time, since anyone ever talked to me, in that way.

"Dinnnnner!" Patter, patter, patter. "Please come out people, don't be lateeee!" Yoh's voice echoed through the halls. Annaannanana!

Tamao sat straight up in bed, she had fallen asleep that afternoon. The pencil box was still on her desk. Still open. She shut it, and shoved it back into her desk. The broom leaned against her desk. _Oh no…I didn't finish sweeping._ She grabbed the broom, and dragged it with her down the stairs.

"Dinnerdinnerdinner? I want some dinner."

"MmmMmmmMMMMmm."

"Tamao, came we come with you to dinner?" Ponchi peeked his head around the door. Conchi's head on top of his. "Pleeeeease?"

"Anna will be there…"

Immediately, the two heads disappeared with the sound of a door shut.

"Tamao?"

Tamao whipped around, slamming her back against the door. Yoh.

"The two little guys are back, eh? Hope they're not causing trouble for ya'." he smiles.

"And if they are," a charming voice came from aside, "you can lend them to my spirit, and I'm sure he'll appreciate such a present." the latter smiles also, though not in a light way the first did.

Yoh reached out for her wrist. "C'mon, Tamao. Don't wanna be late for dinner." Yoh kept his hand wrapped tighly around her wrist, and led her away from him. The shadow still loomed at the top of the stairs. He let go of her hand, and left her in front of the bathroom. "Wash your hands." Yoh continued on to the dinning room.

Tamao stood in front of the sink. She washed her hands, and combed through her mangled hair. _Cherry blossoms…they're out now. It's spring. _She dries her hands, and goes out into the hall.

"Oh."

There's nothing on the table. _I didn't wake up to cook dinner today! I hope Anna-san already thought of something. Maybe we're going to a restaurant, or take-out? Or maybe we have some leftovers…._

"Stop." Anna spoke in a succinct voice. "Sit down."

Tamao backed away from the refrigerator, and sat down in her spot at the table.

"Tamao, I have something to tell you. Yoh, get out." So. Cold.

Yoh got up, and left the room with little mumbling. Sounds of dragging in the halls. "What's going on?" "SShhh."

Anna sits silently. Waiting for the sound of the sliding door close.

The sliding friction, just barely audible, stops.

"Tamao. I need to ask something of you." Anna said more calmly.

"Of course, I'll do it!" her heart beats faster.

"Relax," the queen takes a sip of her tea, "Let me tell you first. It's about Kino-sensei." Her eyes look up at Tamao. She sighs, "I already asked Yoh to do this for me, but he has a meeting with Silva, nad the consul members. I…I don't know why or anything yet, at least. But anyway, he can't go. And I already told him that I'd go only he will stay at home because Kino, and Yohmei-sensei want us to watch over Hao because of …you know. You understand, right?"

Tamao nodded her head.

"I want you to go see Kino-sensei. I got a call a few hours ago, and she's very sick. I'm worried about her. Could you go in my absence? Please?"

Anna always asks everything of everyone. But at the moment, the sincerity in her eyes, a face twisted in worry.

"Like I said, 'Of couse, I'll do it'." Tamao gave back a blank stare.

A comforted look came upon Anna's face. Her eyes softened, and a small smile begins to form on her face. "Thanks. Of course, I know. Thank you."

Tamao stares down at the table.

"Oh yes, I've already contacted Jun -- Ren will be waiting for you by their airplane. You'll have dinner in air, so you can go pack up now. And take the two animals with you."

------

"Quiet a drawl, isn't it?" Ren yawned, sitting in his leather, farther-than-first-class, chair. Surrounds him are all different kinds of entertainment systems. Video games, movies, sound speakers, extra room space, and even a glass of red wine in his left hand.

He yawns again. All of her luggage already packed up and stored elsewhere in the massive aircraft. Already in the air, flying away to Itsumo. Ren's stiffness was exposed through the one stiff peak in his hair. "So, why the rush to go to Itsumo?" Ren asked after a while, "Asakura Estates?"

_Do I say? _"Kino-sensei isn't feeling well right now." Tamao spoke rather quickly.

Responded with a short, "Oh."

Not a very sympathetic guy.

Tamao looked out the window. The nighttime life of the city, small blinks of light emitting from below.

000000000000000000000000

Thank you for the info! So yes…sorry, short chapter. I need to break the chapter here.


	16. Malaitus

little talk

I'll be very honest right now, don't expect too much this school year. :(

I don't remember if I put this down before, but, thank you for all the reviews. It's a bit overwhelming for me, never having so many before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, **this time I made up a plant name. A plant that contains chemicals that makes you fall asleep for days…**

000000000000000000000000

Moving In

Chapter 16

He lays in bed, his chocolate colored hair strewn across the sheets. The cover was already on the floor, grasping to the post, leaving him half naked beside the blasting alarm clock. "It's too hot, what day is it today? Oh…May." Sweating, he gets up, and sits on the edge of his bed. Something's missing. He looked around his room, everything seemed to be untouched. A delicious smell wafted in the air…along with something burnt. He smelled his breath, not that he wanted to, but had to do so anyway. He quickly got on his clothes, and practically bounded off the stairs. Something is missing inside of him, something empty. Not to mention his stomach.

Anna stood in the kitchen, one of the most familiar and yet strangest of places for her to be. She filled the plate with scrambled eggs, and bacon. _Something different for once._ And set it on the table.

"Anna!" Hao rushed into the doorway, hair not yet brushed.

"Good morning, brother-in-law. Hungry? The toast is burnt." She handed him a plate with a rigid, black piece in the shape of a square. He took it.

"What day is it today?" he composed himself.

"School-day, hurry up and eat." She spoke at half of her usual commanding tone.

"The date? What is it?" Hao asked, sitting down with her.

"The 21st of May, Monday."

"Thank you, for your honesty. My breath reeks of malaitus, have any idea why?" He had his usual friendly poker face, eyes slightly narrowed with a smile.

"Smart ass, don't ask things you already know." Anna turned around, and turned on the TV. Hao watched her back for a while, waiting to see if she would even bother to tell him directly. But no. He went up to his room, and changed into his school uniform.

_But something's still missing._ He walked out of his bedroom, and down the hall. He peeked into Yoh's room. Empty. He went down the hall some more, Tamao's room was empty. There was no sound caming from the floor below. He went down the stairs and looked into the dinning room. Anna was gone too. _What is so important, or secret that they had to drug me with malaitus? What have I missed in my days of deep sleep? Last thing I remember is drinking tea with Yoh, and Anna. Tamao was upstairs, in her room making a racket of heavy thuds. _

The tea…that's how they made me drink it, malaitus. I must've fell asleep on the table. Is this some sort of game? I'm good at games, it doesn't matter what they're trying to hide from me…

………………………………...

Tamao soaked the cloth in the cool, crystal basin of water. After it completely soaked, she wrung it, folded it, and placed it on Kino's forehead. It was dark in Kino's bedroom. The only light came though the window by the sun.

"This is odd, Kino never gets sick. But then, there is a difference between a normal human sickness, and a shaman-influenced sickness." Yoh-mei kneeled by Kino's bedside. "One of the ways she could get sick is by overworking herself. The other way…could be a curse by a very powerful shaman. A very powerful shaman."

In her lap was a book.

"Have you found anything, Tamao?"

Yoh-mei sat across the room with piles of books about medicine, and curses. His aging hands flipped quickly through the dusty books. And every once in a while, a pause. He looked up at Tamao, to see her staring intently at a page. "You found it?"

Her eyes glazed over, "I-I don't know."

"Let me see it." Yoh-mei sat in his spot, expecting that Tamao would come. "Tamao?"

"To cause transfiguring… four-legged creature with yellow eyes, white fur, slightly raw appendages --especially at the feet. …Intermediate signs: feet losing skin, grayish fingernails, slightly protruding jaw. Warning sign: fur." Tamao read out loud, and looked over at Kino. There were only intermediate signs.

"Well then, that's good." Yoh-mei stood over Tamao, looking down at the book. "So we need fresh tadpoles, eh? Not a problem." The cure.

000000000000000000000000

So maybe Hao's hair color isn't exactly the color of chocolate…but sounds good, doesn't it? (.)

something I don't understand. is Hao/Tamao a fairly new pairing? because so many people say that they love it, and it just seems so sudden. I guess it's different for me, being the writer, it just seemed that Hao and Tamao would just fit perfectly together. besides that, when i first found out "Yoh has a twin brother?" everything just clicked for me. Yoh likes Anna but doesn't have those feelings for Tamao. And then he has a _twin_ brother. So in my mind, here pops another Yoh (Hao), waiting for Tamao. Haha.


	17. The Red Bridge

**little talk**

Man, it's 9:46. I'm tired.

One word: busy. Haha, I was thinking "What if Hao's hair is really like chocolate?" to Hao: _Mmm…you look so delicious that I want to EAT YOU!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

000000000000000000000000

Moving In

Chapter 17

Tamao sits by Kino's bed. On a small table, elevated to the height of the bed, was a bowl of slimy, black half-formed frogs swimming in what room they have. A poorly ripped calendar stands on the table. It displayed: May 30, Wednesday. It has been a week since the day of the party she never attended. Hopefully Anna or Hao called Haru, and told him about the situation.

Everything was numb from the waist down from kneeling in that one position for so long. A large pile of blankets engulfs her, and she trembles beneath it. The weather has been uncanny, and changing constantly. Tamao used the warmth of her hand, and rested them on her icy feet. The sky is full of deep red clouds this morning, all lay low as though their goal was to touch the ground. They never will.

A creaking mumble came from Kino's lips. Tamao, too frozen to move, watched Kino move around slightly in bed. Kino's neck twisted around to Tamao, and she opened her eyes. The blank, white of eyes. "Yohmei…" the gapping of Kino's mouth grew wider as her hand reached for Tamao's shoulders. A hissing sound came from Kino's throat, and the exhaling breeze blew into her face. For a few seconds, they stayed immobile, and with a puff, Kino flopped back into bed.

_I wonder if the cure is really working…._

A creaking sound came from behind her.

"Ahhhg, I'll get these oiled some day." But that day has never came.

"Oh, Yohmei-sama." Tamao stands up at his presence.

"Tamao, go get some fresh air outside. It's too dusty, and dark of a place for a girl like you." He slowly flicks his hand, and waves her out of the room.

"Yes, sir." She closed the door behind her. Not that there was much of a difference between the room Kino was in compared to the other rooms. The lights were dim, giving a bronze tint to the hallway.

ooooooooooo

Tamao stood on the docks by the house. She kneeled down to look at her reflection in the water.

Her face was dirty, and oily. Her short, pink hair shot out in wild places. As she bent her face closer to the water She bent her face closer to the water, she examined the circles under her eyes, the abnormally pale, and possibly gray skin, the discoloring of her lips. Backing off the water, she looked at her own clothes, filthy as ever.

Tamao quickly ran back to her room, and went through her luggage. Since Yohmei-sensei focused so much on looking for a cure, or placebo for Kino, he never really paid much attention for her. She got out a clean blouse, and shorts, and started folding them along with her underwear. She rummaged through her bag once more, in search of a hair brush.

The dress.

It seemed so long ago, the last time she was in Funbari. Back when she went to the mall with Jun, and Hao. The black, orchid patterned dress she was supposed to wear days ago.

Tamao threw back the shorts into the bag, and took her brush, and a towel. She ran down to the beach in her sandals, and continued to walk alongside the water until she reached the forest. She neatly hung her clothes on low tree branches. Tamao stripped off her clothes, kicked off her sandals and left them in a smelly pile on the ground. She took a step into the water, the coldness of it sent chills up her spine. The icy water prickled her skin; it would be hours before the sun fully rose, and warmed the waters. She took another step.

"EYAHHHHHH!" The delicate bird sinks….

Tamao scrambled on to her knees, sitting in the few feet deep of water after nearly falling flat on her face. Her whole body trembled while she edged deeper into the water. At the point where the water level was at her chin, she took a deep breath, and dived in. Her pink hair waved behind her as she continued to sink deeper. Tamao curled her arms beneath her chin, and opened her eyes. As far as she could remember, the water hasn't changed. Fish with silvery scales still swim among the seaweed, and shellfish still crawl steadily across the lake floor. The water is still clean, and pristine -- untouched by the pollution of industries. She let out a gasp for air, and started her way back to shore.

"So you're the one who screamed…am I right?"

Tamao yanked her head out of her daze to see who spoke; who spoke in such a familiar charming sound. How could she have forgotten so quickly?

"H-H-Hao--" Tamao stuttered partly from the chilly water temperature she still hadn't gotten used to, and partly from the feeling of embarrassment and surprise to see him there. More of the latter. She whipped around so that the back of her head faced him, her face continued to blush deeply.

"Are you all right?" He expressed indifference in his voice. Tamao slowly peaked over her shoulder. It was him, still wearing his usual school uniform -- though not in proper fashion. He leaned against a tree. When the wind blew, he let his hair caress his face.

"Well?" He asked, arms crossed.

Tamao had already turned around with her back facing him again. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, I'll be back in half an hour. In the meantime, get…get some clothes on." Although he was tan, the shade of pink was visible at the tips of his ears as he stomped away. Very quickly.

Tamao turned around to make sure he was gone. She waded to shore, and once on land, she dashed for her towel. _What is he doing here! _She shouted in her mind while drying off her skin, _It's not that I'm unhappy to see him, or anything. It was just, so sudden…_ Tamao strategically hung her towel so that she could dress behind it. The dress stuck on to her partially dry skin. She carried her sandals in her hand, and walked alongside the water, on barefoot, back to the estate.

"Eeyaaaaa!" a high pitched voice came in the direction of the estate.

Tamao paused in her tracks.

"Eeyaaa! Run for your life!" Rumbling came from a distance, and a strong breeze blew against her face. Two little animals ran at the speed of light.

"Tamao! Run!" Ponchi paused, and ran in place.

"How did you two get here?"

"The fiery! The madness! The poweerrr…" Conchi grabbed Ponchi, and ran off into the woods.

Tamao continued standing there with a blank look on her face.

"Tamao!" The long haired brunette ran towards her, "Tamao-chan, come with me." He grabbed her arm, and led her down a different path than Ponchi, and Conchi. They had not gone far when a thundering yell echoed, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU FILTHY LIAR, YOU GREEDY SWINE!". Tamao looked over her shoulder for just a brief moment.

"Don't look back." His voice was just barely audible.

"But--"

"Don't. Please, just don't." Hao's eyes focused on the path ahead. As his pace continued to pick up, she couldn't keep up with him. His grasp slid down her arm. The moment his hand slipped into hers, she let go.

"Tamao, what's wrong?" Hao held his arms open, his eyes could not hide his feelings.

"Why are we running! What's happening with Kino, and Yohmei!" Tamao practically screamed at him. She slipped her sandals on, and turned her back at him. "Kino, and Yohmei need me. I'm sorry Hao." she spoke more calmly, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hao spun her around, "You don't want to go back."

"I-I don't?" The confused, strawberry-head asked.

"Yohmei, he thinks I made Kino sick…. But I didn't." He ended, trying to defend himself, "And, of course, he doesn't really believe me, or anything. But don't worry, he'll cool off. Everything will be fine." He waved his hand meaninglessly.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"Well, I suppose we're already far enough away from the estate. You can't even see it from here." Hao shielded the sun from his eyes as he scanned the area. "Hey, Tamao? What are you doing?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to keep her stable. "Are you…choking?"

He continued to watch Tamao, who was shaking uncontrollably, her head bent down with a hand at her mouth. Hao paused, and bent down to look at her face from below. "What's so funny?"

Tamao's face flushed, she kept herself from bursting into laughter, and giggles.

"You know, I didn't really do, or say anything funny…" Hao sighed. He led her by her elbow, "Come on, there's something important I want to show you."

"Do you remember this?" he indicated at the scenery before them. She carried a blank look on her face.

"What about this?" she asked him.

"Do you remember anything?" he lifted his head back, and laughed.

"I remember that bridge. The red bridge." She pointed at the red bridge that went over the creek.

"Really?" He laughed again, though more nervously this time. "…Do you remember me?"

_You?_

He recognized the empty look in her eyes. She didn't remember. She didn't remember him. He reached out for her pink hair, and curled it behind her ear. " '_A part of me with Sohmei, another part of me is elsewhere, wherever he wants to be._' Do you remember that?"

He watched her eagerly. Her mouth gapped open, "Y-Yo--"

"Tamao." He tried to restrain his anger. The way everyone thought more of his twin-self. He placed his hand on his chest. He couldn't stop his breathing from going wild. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and searched for his last hope.

"Hao, are you alright?" Tamao faced him.

Hao took out the picture from his pocket, "Do you remember this?"

The longer she stared at it, the more his hand shook.

"You have to remember! You told me you wouldn't forget! You told me you wouldn't lose the other half." He held half of the picture.

"H-Hao…that was you? Back then…"

"Hai." His eye lit up.

"But, but Yoh was the one--"

"I cursed him to sleep in that day. And I planned for the guests to come." His eyes watched her hopefully. _Because I wanted to meet you,_ he wanted to say. He noticed that she still held a blank gaze, so he took her into his arms, making sure that the gaze was directed towards him. He leaned her against a tree, and stared down at her blushing face. His face was so close to hers that he could the heat rising from her face. Hesitating at first, he placed his hand on her warm cheek. Slowly, he leaned towards her, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Tamao, tell me something." Hao began his question, whispering into her ear, "Why is it that all this time-- all the years when you were training here, why did you fall in love with my brother?"

Trapped between him, and the tree, she opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"I loved Yoh because I thought he was you." Her voice trembled, and her face was redder than ever.

He liked that. He liked everything about her eversince the beginning.

"I love you, too."

ooooooooooo

The End.

000000000000000000000000

What a lousy ending. Does anybody agree? Maybe it's too sudden? To be honest, I haven't read endings to fan fictions here so whatever the standard is…. In all my English Lit/Language Art classes, I have **never** ended a story before. Because one: I'm bad a creating stories, two: I could never finish a story by the due date (unless if the storyline was hurried…) SO hopefully any more experienced writers could lend me a few tips would be extremely helpful

I'll be announcing this: my next story will be another Hao/Tamao J . Or at least I hope so. It's sort of a comedy…though not really the one that makes you laugh (I'm bad at writing those kinds of comedies) but more like…amusing to read. I guess. Though I'm not sure. But I know this: it has a funny title…a weird title. sigh >. My Goal: I promise to improve my writing/storyline! Maybe debut in June?

Then after that story, I'll probably go after a different pair.

**One Question:** on FoxBox…is that the end of Shaman King? The defeat of Hao? I hope not…. I asked a friend of mine, and he thinks it is (as does my brother). Ugh…NOOOooooo!


End file.
